Frozen Heart
by Atta2
Summary: Une nouvelle journée commence à Arrendelle et alors qu'Elsa se lève, elle a comme un mauvais pressentiment. L'arrivée d'une inconnue dans le royaume en est il la cause, ou l'inconnue en question ne serait-elle pas celle qui pourrait complètement bouleverser sa vie?
1. l'inconnue

**Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fanfics alors soyez indulgent :p  
Vous retrouverez ici les personnages de "La reine des neiges", le dernier disney, donc forcément rien ne m'appartient à l'exception du nouveau personnage qui fait son apparition. Il y aura un femslash/yuri dans cette fanfiction mais je n'en dit pas plus.  
Ce chapitre va planter le décor donc j'espère que vous allez apprécié quand meme. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, et bon Week-end à tous!  
**

**XXXXXXXX**

Elsa se réveilla ce jour la avec un étrange pressentiment, le meme pressentiment qui l'avait frappé le jour où ses parents avaient décidé d'embarquer à bord de ce bateau qui provoqua leur décès. Elle se leva immédiatement et, en allant voir si tout allait bien à l'extérieur, elle prit le soin d'entrouvrir la porte de la chambre pour voir si sa sœur était toujours la. Elle dormait à point fermé, Elsa sourit. A l'extérieur, tout semblait normal et pourtant ce foutu pressentiment ne la quittait pas.

_Calme toi Elsa, calme toi, il n'y a aucune raison de commencer à paniquer._

A peine avait elle réussi à se calmer qu'un homme s'introduit dans la salle où elle était.

-Votre majesté, s'exclama t'il à bout de souffle, une femme... dans la montagne...

-Allons, reprenez votre respiration, dit elle en se mettant à son niveau, allez y doucement, que se passe t'il ?

-On a retrouvé une femme dans la montagne, elle était gelée, le centre de soin est archi complet avec cet hiver qui nous est tombé dessus...

-Je comprend, amenez la au château, nous devrions pouvoir lui trouver une place pour récupérer.

-Merci votre majesté.

L'homme détala sur le champs, avant même qu'Elsa se rendent compte des réels implications qu'avaient le fait de prendre une étrangère chez elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'un autre royaume mourir sur sa propre terre.

-Oui ! hurla une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.$

Elle interrogea du regard sa soeur qui avait un sourire radieux.

-Je suis si fière de toi, tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point tu as fait des progrès ! Madame se permet d'inviter quelqu'un dans l'enceinte du château, il va neiger.

-Sauf si j'en décide autrement, provoqua Elsa.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ca, parce qu'il ne faut pas contrarier la nature. Chaque chose a son cycle, le perturber, c'est le briser, dit elle en prenant l'air hautain que ne pouvait s'empecher d'avoir sa sœur.

-tu pourrais bien être surprise...

-Mais je n'attend que ca...

En dehors des fêtes du royaume, Anna n'avait pas vu une seule fois sa sœur utiliser son pouvoir en sa présence. Elle ne savait pas si elle se l'interdisait par pudeur ou si elle avait toujours peur de lui faire du mal. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui poser la question, l'homme de tout à l'heure était revenu, l'inconnue dans ses bras. La couleur inquiétante de son corps n'indiquait rien de bon. Anna s'empressa donc de lui montrer la seule chambre qui était disponible dans le château. Ils installèrent l'inconnue dans le lit.

-Ou l'avez vous trouvé ? Demanda t'elle.

-Dans la montagne, coté nord princesse. Les transporteurs de glace l'ont récupéré alors qu'ils cherchaient une source pour les cerfs.

-Très bien, nous veillerons sur elle, vous pouvez disposer.

L'homme s'en alla et laissa Anna avec l'inconnue. La jeune femme était brune et ne semblait pas du tout venir de leur royaume. Du moins la princesse ne la reconnaissait pas, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir parcouru les villes avec Kristoff.

**XXXX**

Elsa entendit des pas qui se rapprochait. Elle les aurait reconnu entre milles, c'était ceux de sa sœur. Elle semblait virevolter à chaque pas, et la voir si heureuse la comblait de bonheur. Alors qu'elle chantonnait, elle ne fit pas attention aux yeux de sa sœur posés sur elle. C'était une jeune femme pleine de vie et qui s'ouvrait à tout sur cette terre. Elsa enviait ce coté de sa personnalité car bien que désormais tout le monde était au courant de son pouvoir, elle n'arrivait pas encore à être véritablement elle meme, toujours rattrapé par ce caractère casanier qu'elle avait fait sien. Anna semblait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le fameux Kristoff et depuis que les portes du château était toujours ouverte. Elsa se laissait si facilement attendrir par sa jeune sœur qu'elle y décela une faiblesse. Alors qu'elle se décidait à s'éclipser, Anna apercut enfin sa sœur.

-Elsa, je t'avais pas vu ! S'exclama t'elle surprise.

-Tu es trop dissipé, c'est pour cela.

-Vos reproches majesté, me laissent de glace.

Elsa fit la moue « très drole ». Depuis qu'Anna savait son secret, elle ne se lassait pas de faire tout genre de jeu de mots la dessus. Anna lui tapa de l'épaule en guise d'excuses et explosa de rire. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour rire à ce genre de blagues. Heureusement, Olaf n'était pas là pour en rajouter une couche. Anna entraina Elsa dans sa chambre, Kristoff devait revenir de son expédition dans le nord et elle voulait etre jolie pour l'accueillir. Elle défila donc dans de nombreuses robes devant les yeux de sa sœur qui se demandait comment elle avait pu se laisser entrainer par cela.

-Prend la robe marron, ca se marie très bien avec ton roux, conseilla t'elle.

-Tu as raison, elle est parfaite.

Elle fit quelques tours sur elle-même et vint s'allonger près de sa sœur.

-Je me demandais Elsa, tu crois à l'amour, le vrai ?

Anna s'allongea à son tour.

-Oui, j'y crois, c'est comme ca que je t'ai sauvé non ?

-Oui bien sur mais ce n'est pas de celui la dont je parle, je veux dire l'amour d'un couple deux personnes qui s'unissent pour la vie.

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Je ne vais pas te mentir Anna, je ne sais pas si ca existe...

-Tu es déjà tombée amoureuse ?

-Anna... averti t'elle, comme si sa sœur était sur un terrain dangereux.

-Ba quoi ? Tu ne me dis rien sur ta vie privé, et tu vas avoir vingt ans bientôt alors c'est normal que je te le demande. Je ne pense qu'a ca moi, l'amour avec un grand A !

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore te marier ?

-Merci de me rappeler ce très bon souvenir mais non je ne veux pas me marier. Tu éludes la question...

-J'y crois sans y croire, c'est compliqué.

-Je veux savoir ! Ma sœur est elle déjà tombé amoureuse ? Je te vois bien fleur bleue, à compter les heures, les minutes qui passe sans avoir vu ton amoureux...

-Je t'arrete là tout de suite. Moi ? Fleur bleue ? Jamais !

-Alors tu es comment ? Peut etre plus dominatrice alors ? Lui chuchota t'elle avec un brin de malice dans la voix.

Elsa senti quelque chose lui monter aux joues, mais elle répliqua aussitôt :

-Je crois pas non, en fait pour te dire la vérité, je ne crois pas être déjà tombé amoureuse.

-Faut que je te sorte, il y a tellement de beaux garçons dehors, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir enfermé ici pendant tout ce temps, confessa Elsa en prenant la main d'Anna.

-oh, arrete, tu sais très bien que je ne t'en veux pas maintenant que je sais pourquoi.

-Bien... Elsa se mit debout, Anna senti que la discussion touchait à sa fin.

-Tu sais que comme tu vas avoir vingt ans tu vas devoir te trouver un mari...

-Et pourquoi donc devrais je faire ca ? Je suis la reine ou non ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est la loi.

-Anna, aucune loi au monde ne me forcera à me marier avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas.

Anna sourit, elle retrouvait bien là le caractère bien trempé de sa sœur. Elle n'avait peur de rien, et ca, ca l'impressionnait. Elsa la laissa seule, elle avait à faire pour le royaume.

**XXXXXX**

Alors qu'Elsa passait un bout de tissu chaud sur le visage de l'inconnue, celle-ci se mit à remuer ce qui fit stopper la reine immédiatement. Elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur que l'inconnue se reveille réellement et ouvre les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire si cela arrivait, elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni comment agir.

Elle l'examina alors. Elle était certainement plus agée qu'elle et avait une légère cicatrice à coté de l'oeil droit. Elle devait être sensiblement plus petite que la reine, ce qui ne l'empechait pas de lui trouver un air imposant qu'elle n'avait l'habitude, à vrai dire, que de voir sur elle même.

-Vous voulez peut etre une loupe, marmona l'inconnue les yeux semi-ouvert.

Elsa se recula, prise sur le fait.

-Je vous demande pardon? fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire.

-Vous étiez en train de me dévisager.

-Reposez vous, on vous a trouvé dans la montagne, et je ne sais pas combien de temps vous êtes restée, mais c'est un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie.

-Ou sommes nous? Dit l'inconnue en se redressant.

_Têtue à ce que je vois, _pensa Elsa.

-Nous sommes à Arrendelle, et je suis la Reine Elsa.

-Oh... Vous m'en voudrez pas si je vous dis que je ne vous connais pas du tout?

-Vous n'avez jamais entendu parlé de moi? S'étonna Elsa.

-Ne vous offusqué pas mais non.

-Parfait! Et vous vous êtes?

-De passage, pas la peine de prendre mon identité. Sur ce je vais me reposer, merci.

L'inconnue lui tourna le dos. Elsa n'en croyait pas ses yeux, venait-elle de la repousser? Elle sortie, remontée contre l'inconnue, mais à la fois heureuse de ne pas être confronté à certaines personnes qui viennent dans le chateau juste dans l'espoir de la voir utiliser ses pouvoirs.


	2. J'irais où tu iras

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voici la suite de ma fanfic, j'espère que ca vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à mettre une review! Merci à ceux qui l'ont fait et le feront!**

**Je vais essayer de rajouter un chapitre minimum une fois par semaine!**

**Bonne lecture**

**XXXXXXXX**

L'air était léger, et lors qu'Elsa trouva sa sœur en train de danser avec Kristoff, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tellement elle les trouvait beau. Immédiatement, ceux ci essayèrent de l'entraîner à suivre le tempo avec eux, mais, elle ne le répétait jamais assez, elle ne savait pas danser. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rire lorsqu'elle vit le déhanché de Kristoff.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? S'enquit le principal intéressé.

Ce fut au tour d'Anna de rire, d'un simple regard, elles s'étaient comprises.

-Kris, je t'aime beaucoup, répliqua t'elle, mais on dirait que tu danse comme...

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme Olaf, répliqua Anna en repartant de plus belle dans son fou rire.

Kristoff fit la moue.

-Bon et cette sombre inconnue ? Demanda t'il pour changer de sujet.

-Et bien elle s'est réveillée, et elle m'a dit vouloir se reposer.

-Elle ne t'a pas dit d'où elle venait ?

-Je dirais plutôt qu'elle m'a envoyé promener, marmonna Elsa.

-Elle a osé vexé votre majesté, quel affront !

Elsa grommela, elle détestait être appelé votre majesté, et elle n'aimait pas par dessus tout se sentir inférieure à quelqu'un, inférieure au point de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Sa discussion avec l'inconnue n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il lui fallait des explications.

**XXXXXXXX**

La jeune inconnue se réveilla à nouveau. Elle se sentait toute engourdie. Décidément, le froid, ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que la blonde n'était plus dans la chambre. _Elle devait avoir quelques années de moins que moi, mais elle dégageait un tel charisme que je crois qu'elle m'a impressionnée, _pensa t'elle. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'entendre une autre personne, sa sœur si elle avait bien compris, lui parler alors qu'elle était censée dormir. Elle avait eu la gentillesse de lui donner une nouvelle couverture, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Ça faisait de nombreuses semaines maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans un vrai lit et ce confort lui manquait.

Son ventre la rappela à l'ordre. La nourriture lui manquait aussi de toute évidence. Elle se leva et s'étira de tout son long. Les quelques cicatrices qui lui couvraient le corps marquaient des événements peu glorieux de son passé, et pourtant, la voilà dans un château. Si ce n'était pas de l'ironie, elle se demandait bien ce que c'était. Elle sorti donc, à la recherche de la cuisine, avec un peu de chance elle pourrait manger avant de partir.

Elle y croisa un cerf bien mystérieux, occupé à manger des carottes, qui la regarda mélancoliquement, et retourna à sa tache de rumination. Elle retrouva son sac de voyage et ses quelques effets personnels dans une pièce adjacente.

Lorsqu'elle vit les quelques tableaux de famille qui ornaient les murs, elle y vit de la joie et de la cohésion. Cette famille était bien loin de la sienne. _Il faut que je m'en aille._

**XXXXXXXXX**

Le sentiment de malaise qu'Elsa avait ressenti plus tôt dans la journée lui revint instantanément lorsqu'un de ses citoyens arriva en courant l'air apeurée. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, et heureusement, Anna prit le relais.

-Des ombres, partout, au dessus du royaume. Ca se dirige vers le château princesse, on ne sait pas quoi faire.

Elsa fronça les sourcils et suivit le jeune homme et vit par la fenêtre ce dont il voulait parler. Un brouillard épais, sombre recouvrait de plus en plus le royaume, s'étalant comme neige fondait au soleil. Elle sentait le pouvoir qu'elle possédait remuer en elle, comme attirer par cette ombre. Arrivée à l'entrée du château, l'ombre en question fit une pause, comme hésitante, puis se condensa pour ne former qu'un seul point, et finalement un homme. Sa peau était de la couleur du charbon et ses vêtements d'un noir immaculé. Anna eut un frisson dans le dos, ses cheveux étant plus sombre que la mort. L'homme marcha jusqu'à elles, son regard planté sur Elsa. Kristoff se mit entre lui et Elsa, mais celui-ci l'écarta d'un simple geste de la main, aussi simple que puissant.

Un étrange silence régnait dans tous le royaume, personne n'osait bougé de peur, d'étonnement ou d'incompréhension.

-Je viens pour la fille, souffla t'il tout à coup, brisant la glace.

Elsa le dévisageait presque malgré elle. Ce fut Anna qui prit la parole.

-La fille ? Quelle fille ?

-Je sens son odeur, continua t'il en ayant toujours d'yeux que pour Elsa, elle est passée par ici... _Il renifla_. Elle est toujours ici.

-Partez d'ici, lâcha Elsa d'un ton sec.

Il fit une courbette et recula de deux pas.

-Quand vous vous serez décidé à me rendre la fille, venez me trouver.

-Comment saura t'on ou vous êtes ? Demanda Kristoff

-Elle le saura, répliqua t'il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Elsa.

Sur ce, il retourna aux portes du château et ce retransforma en brume.

-On saura où il se trouve, on saura où il se trouve, il est bien gentil ce gars, mais nous ne sommes pas à ses ordres, se rebella Anna, et que voulait il dire par la ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Merci, s'exclama une voix rauque derrière elles.

L'inconnue était debout, elle avait certainement entendue toute la discussion avec l'autre personne. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, plus foncé que ceux d'Anna, et un de ces regards noirs profond qui ne laisse personne indifférent. Son regard était indéniablement posé sur Elsa, si bien qu'elle baissa les yeux. Elle senti son rythme cardiaque augmenter, elle était anxieuse, elle avait besoin de réponses.

-Coucou la compagnie ! S'écria une autre voix qu'elle connaissait bien, Je faisais la sieste au soleil et il y a un gars qui m'a fait de l'ombre, il avait pas l'air commode du tout. Une connaissance ?

-Stop ! Hurla Kristoff. Stop trop de monde. Olaf, le gars que tu as vu n'est vraiment pas commode du tout. Vous la bas, continua t'il en pointant du doigt l'inconnue, qui êtes vous et qui est il ?

L'inconnue baissa les yeux.

-Je m'appelle Eirin, je viens des terres du sud. Le gars qui est venu ici est l'ancien roi de mes terres. Il a perdu pied lorsque ces pouvoirs se sont présentés à lui.

Eirin se lança dans une grande explication tout en prenant soin de ne pas révéler ce qui était réellement à l'origine de tout cela, elle ne voulait pas les effrayer. L'ancien roi avait découvert cette magie grace à un livre ancien qu'il avait découvert au fond de sa bibliothèque. S'en est suivi un tas d'expérimentation jusqu'au premier succès qui signa le début de la folie dans laquelle il s'engagea. Elle observait leur réaction à chaque moment, et étonnamment, aucune de ces personnes ne semblait être surprise d'y découvrir l'existence d'une magie humaine.

-Si tout cela n'est qu'une histoire de magie, qu'est ce qu'il vous veut à vous ? L'interrogea Elsa, suspicieuse.

-C'est une bonne question, je vous l'accorde. Je ne sais pas trop moi même, mais je crois qu'il y a cette espèce de pouvoir en moi, d'instinct qui fait que quand je suis prêt de lui, il arrive à contrôler pleinement ses pouvoirs. Je ne saurais l'expliquer moi-même, c'est comme si j'étais son canalisateur.

Elsa n'en revenait pas, Kristoff lui avait simplement posé une question, et elle y répondait plus que nécessaire, alors que quand c'était elle qui le lui avait posé, elle l'avait envoyé promener. Était ce parce que, comme cet homme, elle aussi avait des pouvoirs ?

Anna semblait intriguer.

-Voila, tout ca pour dire que je ne vais pas tarder ici, je ne veux pas vous causer de problèmes.

-Non, on ne peut pas vous laisser partir, trancha Elsa, pas avec cet homme dans les parages.

-Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.

-Et vous non plus, si c'est pour vous récupérer à nouveau glacée dans nos montagnes, ce n'est pas la peine. Vous venez des terres du sud, des terres où le soleil règne en maître. Vous n'avez aucune idée de comment on vit sur notre terre.

-Et pourtant, j'ai déjà traversé toute la terre du sud et une partie du royaume de l'Est. C'est uniquement quand je me suis retrouvée au milieu de vos montagnes que tout a dérapé.

-Attendez, attendez, si je comprend bien, , intervint Olaf, tu es en train de dire que tu n'avais pas encore vu la neige ? C'est inadmissible !

Elsa esquissa un sourire malgré elle.

-Mais attend, murmura celle-ci à son tour, tu... tu es un bonhomme de neige et tu es en vie. Vous... Vous utilisez la magie ici ?

Elle se mit directement sur la défensive, effrayée. Elsa revit tout ce qui avait fait qu'elle avait caché son pouvoir. C'est cette réaction là qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, c'est cette réaction là qui lui faisait le plus mal. La considérerait-elle comme un monstre en apprenant qu'elle avait créé Olaf?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, lui répondit Elsa, Olaf n'est pas né de la magie, ca c'est fait comme ca.

Eirin avait fait plusieurs pas en arrière, réfléchissant à une vitesse folle.

-Je ne veux plus de tout ca, je ne veux plus de magie, ajouta t'elle.

-Je ne suis pas magique, répliqua Olaf, je suis né comme ca ! C'est ma nature.

-Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'es fait que de neige, tu ne peux...

-Je l'ai créé ! Lacha Anna.

-Je le savais, ca sent la magie ici. Je... Je dois m'en aller, désolée.

Eirin attrapa un manteau et s'en alla en courant.

-Anna, pourquoi tu as dit ca ? S'enquit Elsa.

-Parce qu'elle allait partir de toute façon, et il faut quelqu'un pour la protéger. Elsa, tu maîtrise la neige, part avec elle, et revenez toutes les deux. Elle ne craint rien avec toi, et cette fille est en danger!

Elsa fit un calin à sa sœur.

-J'ai confiance en toi, murmura Anna.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux

-Allez file !

Et Elsa prit la suite de la jeune Eirin.


	3. En route vers les terres de l'ouest!

**bonjour à tous!  
Troisième chapitre.J'espère que ca vous plaira!  
Je tiens à remercier celle** **qui lit les chapitres et me dit ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas ainsi que ceux qui ont fait des reviews que ce soit ici ou en mp. Merci à tous et bonne lecture!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eirin courait rapidement, prenant soin de se couvrir la tête avec la capuche de son manteau. Il fallait à la fois être efficace, mais surtout ne pas se faire remarquer. _J'en ai marre de toute cette magie, je ne veux qu'une vie normale, est ce trop demandé ? Prochain arrêt les terres de l'ouest, au moins là bas je pourrais me cacher dans les montagnes sans être prise par la neige, et pourquoi pas me poser dans un de ces petits villages au bord de la mer, là où le brouillard n'existe pas, là où la nature règne en maître. _Cette idée l'apaisa et elle stoppa sa course folle. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille pour faire des provisions et ensuite repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle savait qu'on l'observait, et emprunta donc une petite ruelle.

Elsa la suivit, mais celle ci semblait s'être volatilisée, elle ne la voyait plus. Elle n'avait pas pu disparaître...

Eirin s'empara du bras de la personne qui la suivait, et l'immobilisa. Elle reconnu immédiatement la reine d'Arendelle.

-Vous me suivez, majesté ? Demanda t'elle.

-Le hasard certainement, murmura Elsa.

-Le hasard fait alors incroyablement bien les choses, ajouta Eirin en resserrant son emprise.

-Vous me lâchez maintenant ?

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Je... Je ne suis pas votre ennemie.

Eirin sentit la sincérité dans les paroles d'Elsa, et lacha donc son emprise.

-Mettez votre capuchon sur votre tête majesté, j'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse arrêté par des gens de votre royaume, parce que si c'est le cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous attendre.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, je suis plus débrouillarde que j'en ai l'air, dit Elsa en remettant sa capuche.

Eirin la dévisagea, la regardant de haut en bas, le regard sous-entendant qu'elle en doutait largement. Elle ne dit rien puis elle remit les cheveux d'Elsa en place, bien caché.

Eirin se souvint alors que la dernière fois qu'elle a eu un compagnon de route remontait à bien longtemps. Son frère n'avait que douze ans, et elle en avait treize. Ils étaient partis à la recherche d'aventures, tels de fiers chevaliers, mais il ne savait absolument pas ce sur quoi ils allaient tomber. Eirin se sentait comme ce jour là, prête à conquérir le monde à la force de ses bras, prête à prendre sa vie en main. Seulement, ce n'était pas son frère qui était là, et les circonstances sont bien différentes. Ce voyage était certainement l'un des plus important de sa vie.

Elsa était elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées, chose qu'Eirin ne manqua pas de constater.

-Quand je parlais de me ralentir, je parlais exactement de ce genre de chose, vous savez, s'arrêter, s'exclama Eirin qui était sur le point de partir.

-Ne commencez pas...

Mais Eirin était déjà bien loin, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Ou comptes tu aller ?

-Vouvoiement, tutoiement, vous ne savez pas sur quel pied danser majesté.

-Et toi tu as l'art d'éviter de répondre aux questions. Et arrête de m'appeler majesté !

-Bien... Altesse.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel, elle comptait la faire tourner en bourrique ou quoi ?

-Nous allons vers les terres de l'Ouest, acheva Eirin. Si on garde ce rythme on devrait pouvoir faire beaucoup de trajet, il faut juste qu'on ne se perde pas en montagne. Avec un peu de chance, nous trouverons un endroit où dormir avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Parce qu'il y a des auberges dans les montagnes ?

-Il y a bien des choses en montagne, les auberges font partis de la partie agréable.

-Et si on retournait au palais plutôt, on trouvera une solution pour contrer ton roi, et tout ira bien.

-On n'est pas dans Disney ici, je crois que cette histoire n'est pas vouée à une fin heureuse avec des enfants, un prince et tout ce qui va avec.

-Disney ? Qu'est ce que...

-Laissez tomber, coupa Eirin, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Donc non je ne retourne pas chez vous, il y a de la magie et ça ne me plait pas, c'est mauvais. Je préfère continuer ma route.

-En quoi est-ce mauvais ?

-L'ancien roi, Lord Manis, a essayé, vous voyez bien ce qui c'est passé. Il s'est laissé dépasser.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un exemple ! Ma sœur, par exemple, l'utilise à bon escient. Elle sait où sont ses limites.

-Comment le savez vous ? Vous n'êtes pas elle, vous ne pouvez pas dire cela.

-Je la connais, c'est ma sœur, et après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, elle est à même de gérer ses pouvoirs.

-On ne gère pas ses pouvoirs, c'est eux qui vous gèrent.

-C'est à mon tour de te demander comment tu sais ca ? Tu en as peut etre ?

Eirin arrêta enfin de marcher, et posa ses yeux dans ceux bleu océan d'Elsa. Celle-ci avait du mal voir ce qui se tramait dans son esprit. Ses yeux restaient parfaitement impassible. Tout ce qu'elle y décelait était de la souffrance avec une pointe de nostalgie.

-Je n'ai pas de pouvoir, lâcha Eirin, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la magie ne m'a apporté que des ennuis. Alors c'est peut être votre sœur qui a des pouvoirs, majesté, mais il ne faut jamais, je dis bien jamais faire confiance à sa famille.

Cette phrase lui glaça le sang.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elles n'avaient pas parlé depuis leur dernière altercation. Elsa n'avait jamais repensé au fait qu'elle puisse être un danger pour sa famille depuis la dernière fois. Certes ses pouvoirs, elle les contrôlait, mais c'est vrai aussi qu'ils l'avaient dépassé à plusieurs reprises. Mais maintenant elle était maître d'elle même. _Je gère mes pouvoirs, _se dit-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même, _je n'ai plus besoin de cacher quoi que ce soit, je n'ai plus besoin de gants_. Toute ses vieilles peurs ne tardèrent pas à refaire surface. Et si elle était un danger pour les autres ? Il n'y avait eu aucun incident depuis l'année d'avant, mais elle n'était pas à l'abri d'un dérapage. Elle frissonna, non pas de froid, elle n'avait jamais froid, mais un frisson dût à la puissance des pouvoirs qui grondait en elle. Elle ne les avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps, et le fait de raviver ses anciens démons ne l'aidait pas à avoir le dessus sur eux. Sa peau était glacée, mais elle pouvait au moins le mettre sur le compte du fait qu'elles avaient entreprit l'ascension d'une petite montagne déjà bien recouverte de neige. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'Eirin, quant à elle, tremblait. Sans rien dire, Elsa enleva son manteau pour le poser sur celui d'Eirin.

-La neige est ma seconde nature, s'empressa t'elle de dire à Eirin qui l'interrogeai du regard, j'ai l'habitude donc prend mon manteau il ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

-Après ce que je t'ai dit tu ne me laisse pas mourir de froid ? Quelle reine parfaite tu fais, ironisa Eirin.

-Pourquoi ne te contentes tu pas de dire merci ?

-Et vous pourquoi n'avez vous pas d'humour ?

-J'ai de l'humour ! Je suis la reine de l'humour, se défendit Elsa.

Eirin sourit, amusée. Cependant, son esprit était en proie à de nombreuses interrogations. Elsa était maintenant devant elle, dans une petite robe qu'Eirin ne se serait permise de mettre qu'en automne. C'est comme si la glace ne l'atteignait pas.

-Elsa... Vous... Vous n'avez pas de pouvoir n'est ce pas ?

Celle-ci s'arrêta aussi sec. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle découvre sa nature.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un caractère héréditaire, répondit Elsa plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Comment votre sœur a t'elle obtenu les siens ?

-Elle est née comme ca. Je me souviens que parfois, la nuit, nous nous levions pour aller jouer dans la salle principal du château et on se faisait des batailles de boule de neige.

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'Eirin n'ait jamais entendu parler d'elle ni de ses pouvoirs. Certaines personnes traversaient le royaume juste pour la rencontrer, ou voir ses prouesses au bal d'été. Elsa se débrouillait pour à la fois ne pas lui mentir, mais aussi lui restituer une part de vérité. Si elle ne la ramenait pas au château, il fallait qu'elle gagne sa confiance. Eirin avait l'air d'avoir un sale caractère mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la rivalité entres elles. Comme si elle avait besoin de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas aussi dangereuse que le pensait son compagnon de route.

-Je ne connais pas votre sœur, admit Eirin, mais ce que je sais, cependant, c'est que le pouvoir monte vite à la tête ou que les êtres normaux devait pâtir de cette magie. Comme si c'était écrit. C'est du moins ce que j'ai remarqué avec Lord Manis.

-Tu as l'art de parler des sujets qui fâchent. Je suis sure que tu dois avoir énormément d'amis chez toi, chantonna Elsa en insistant sur le mot énormément.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'en ai certainement plus que vous.

-Qu'est ce qui vous permet de dire ca ?

-Et bien je dirais que pour venir avec une inconnue dans la montagne sans prendre la peine de dire quoique ce soit à quiconque, c'est que vous n'aviez pas de rendez vous important... Donc pas d'amis.

Elsa ne répondit pas.

-Eirin un, annonça la rousse, son altesse, zéro.

-C'est faux !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Je suis très sociable car quelqu'un qui ne l'es pas, ne serait pas partie avec la dites inconnue et l'aurait laissé seule à se débrouiller.

-Ca ne prouve rien.

-Alors crois moi je suis très sociable. Je suis même la reine en matière de sociabilité.

-Je n'y crois pas un seul instant alors... Faisons un pari !

-Quel genre de pari ?

-Ce soir, on s'arrête dans un endroit, vous savez, avec pleins de personnes, tout ca. Et si vous arrivez à vous familiariser avec une seule personne, vous gagnez. Si je me familiarise avec une personne avant vous, je gagne.

-J'ai gagné d'avance ! Pari tenu.

Eirin ne précisa pas où elle allait l'amener, mais elle avait une idée derrière la tète.

-Qu'est ce qu'on gagne ? Demanda finalement Elsa.

-On gagne le droit de poser une question à l'autre, n'importe laquelle à n'importe quel moment.

Elsa acquiesça et elles reprirent leur route. Eirin lui aurait bien raconté toute l'histoire, toute son histoire, mais est ce que ca en valait vraiment la peine ? Elle soupira, il fallait qu'elle arrête de repenser à tout cela, et qu'elle aille de l'avant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Chérie, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kristoff alors qu'il venait de croiser Anna, habillée très chaudement, une épée dans la main, et un poignard sur le flanc.

-Je vais sauver ma sœur, annonça t'elle alors qu'elle plantait son épée dans un objet.

Un objet ? Kristoff fit quelque pas en arrière. Olaf, l'épée d'Anna plantée dans la tête, lui fit coucou.

-On s'entraîne, expliqua t'il, t'a vu, elle a réussi à me toucher, elle est très douée.

-Alors tu comptes sauver ta sœur en t'entraînant avec Olaf, qui est quand même un bonhomme de neige, et...

-Non, coupa t'elle, rien ne me fera flanché, je nous sauverais tous cette fois.

-Et... Tu ne sais pas où sont parties Elsa et Eirin, et tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable le gars en noir. Contrairement à la dernière fois, je crois qu'il faut faire pleinement confiance à ta sœur et c'est à toi de gérer le royaume.

-Mais on ne sait même pas ce qu'il faut faire !

-Pour l'instant, le mieux à faire, est de gérer le royaume. Ils vont tous se demander qu'est ce que c'était que cette cette ombre noire. Il faut que tu prépare un discours, que tu les rassure.

-C'est Elsa qui est douée à ca, pas moi.

-Tu es tout aussi douée qu'elle. La preuve tu viens de planter ton épée dans la tête d'Olaf.

-D'ailleurs, dit il, ca pèse lourd cette chose, vous pouvez l'enlever ?

-Oui, bien sur pardon.

Elsa tira sur son épée mais la tête d'Olaf partit avec.

-Tu me fait perdre la tête, souffla t'il à Anna.

Elle s'excusa mille fois, et Kristoff ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle lui remit son corps en place.

-Quelle est la prochaine étape alors ? Demanda t'il.

-Je crois que tu as raison. Je vais aller réconforter le peuple... Et après on va aller remettre à sa place cet ancien roi.

Kristoff acquiesça.

-Première étape, aller voler une robe à Elsa ! Se réjouit-elle.

Kristoff leva les yeux au ciel, les femmes alors...

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

« Très bien, avait dit Eirin, arrêtons nous là pour la nuit. » Elsa avait acquiescé avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elles avaient parlé de tout et de rien pendant le trajet, et Elsa ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'au final elles étaient au milieu de rien. Aucune vie à l'horizon. Il n'y avait rien hormis des arbres et quelques clairières dans les rochers. Elles étaient arrivés au croisement de deux montagnes et elles avaient ainsi à disposition une petite grotte suffisante pour les protéger de la neige, et un petit point d'eau pour se ressourcer. La neige était bien épaisse dans ce coin, mais l'air était beaucoup moins froid qu'auparavant. Seul le vent pouvait se faire traite.

-Vous savez où on est ? S'enquit Elsa alors que sa coéquipière s'affairait à gauche et à droite.

-Oui, parfaitement que je sais, je ne me lancerais pas à l'inconnu comme ca voyons !

-Alors où sommes nous ?

-Quelque part entre les terres de l'ouest et vos terres.

-Ah ah, très drôle.

-tu rie ?

-Non je me moque.

-Dommage, je pensais avoir réussi à atteindre votre cœur de pierre, dit-elle en plaisantant.

-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous percerez mon secret de toute évidence.

-Je le percerais dans tous les cas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-On verras ça... Et pour en revenir au sujet principal, comment savez vous par où sont les terres de l'ouest.

-J'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation. Et le soleil est mon guide. La où il se couche, c'est là où nous devons aller.

Elsa s'assit finalement dans la neige. Eirin fronça les sourcils. Ça faisait désormais plusieurs heures que sa coéquipière n'avait plus son manteau, et elle n'avait même pas froid, ou du moins ne s'en était pas plaint. Ce n'était pas humainement possible, si ? Certes elle, elle grelottait encore sous son pull et les deux manteaux, mais Elsa n'avait même pas la chair de poule. Le mot magie lui revint en pleine face mais elle se contrôla. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense voir le malpartout, sinon elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. Elle se souvint de l'anecdote que lui avait raconté Elsa. Peut être qu'elle avait développé un organisme très résistant à la neige suite à ses nombreux jeux avec sa sœur. Eirin se décida à adopter ce point de vue et se détendit donc.

-Que pensez vous de votre nouveau palais ma reine ? Demanda t'elle en faisant un large mouvement du bras devant la grotte.

-J'en penses que la nuit va être certainement très longue...

-Vous ne trouvez pas que cette grotte à une forme bien particulière ?

Elsa détailla la grotte en question. Elle avait une forme ovale et était totalement lisse, comme si une cascade était venue la creuser. Elle était incroyablement brillante, mais ce qui la frappa le plus, maintenant que le faisait remarquer Eirin, c'était le fait que le mur du fond semblait gondolé. Elsa se rapprocha. On aurait dit que le tout avait été sculpté.

-On... On dirait une porte, hésita Elsa, fascinée par l'ouvrage qu'il y avait devant elle.

Le mur du fond était taillé de la même manière qu'une porte de château peut l'être. Des centaines de courbes, de différentes profondeurs, de différentes tailles se joignait à un seul endroit... Une poignée ?

Eirin s'approcha de la porte et pianota sur deux trois parcelles du mur. La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

-Si madame veut bien me suivre, fit Eirin en faisant signe à Elsa de passer devant elle.


	4. Le pari

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je tiens à remercier les dernières personnes qui ont mis des reviews et notamment Sephiria (c'est stimulant de voir que quelqu'un suit assidument l'histoire) et Madam Red pour son « roman » . c'est toujours très agréable et motivant d'avoir ce genre de commentaire, donc surtout n'hésitez pas. Et pour te répondre Madam Red, je ne compte pas abandonner la fanfic, c'est trop frustrant de ne pas finir les choses !**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui sont passés par mp et qui se reconnaitront !**

**Et enfin merci à ceux qui ne disent et lisent quand meme, merci à ceux qui ont rajouté l'histoire en favoris ou qui la suivent. Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**

**Et a vendredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel, où l'avait-elle emmené ? Elle se cacha un peu plus dans sa capuche._ Et si on me reconnaissait ? _Ses yeux fixèrent le sol, ou plus exactement les chaussures d'Eirin, comme si celles-ci allaient la sauver d'une mort certaine.

_Très sociale, en effet, _se dit Eirin, _si elle reste comme ca toute la soirée, le pari est gagné d'avance._

Elsa entendit Elsa parler avec une personne. Un intrus ? Un voleur ? Un truand ?

Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était rien de tout cela lorsqu'Eirin lui retira sa capuche. Elle fut bien obligée de lever la tête et croisa un petit homme avec une moustache plus grande que lui, des pieds immenses, habillé d'une manière aussi étrange que colorée. Toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel devaient être sur lui.

-Voila, c'est mieux comme ca, lui en voulez pas, elle est pas de cette contrée alors elle est un peu perdue ! Plaisanta Eirin avec l'homme en question.

L'homme rit.

-Je suis Amos, aaaaaaamooooooos, articula t'il, elle me comprend la ?

-Oui, oui, elle vous comprend. On est simplement fatiguées. Peut on avoir une chambre ?

-Bien sur les filles. Chambre double, deux lits séparés, ca vous va ?

-C'est parfait Patron.

Amos leur tendit les clefs et il les accompagna. Amos devait faire la moitié de la taille d'Elsa, son pas était rapide mais boitillant, comme s'il était sur un fil électrique. Elle eut le sourire au coin des lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait quasiment une démarche dansante, un peu comme lorsqu'Olaf se décide à se déhancher. Que ce soit au sens propre où au sens littéral, à chaque fois il ne manquait pas de se faire remarquer, pour le plus grand plaisir du royaume d'Arendelle.

Eirin vit que la jeune blonde était plongée dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle ne répondit même pas à l'aubergiste lorsqu'il partit en leur souhaitant un bon séjour. Y avait il un probleme avec la chambre ? Certes elle était petite mais elle disposait de tout ce qu'il fallait : de quoi dormir, se doucher, et même un petit coin pour lire avec une banquette.

-Vous... Vous ne voulez peut etre pas que nous partagions le même chambre ? Questionna maladroitement la rousse qui réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas demandé son avis à Elsa.

Elsa, surprise, ne s'entendit même pas répondre à la rousse, réponse qui devait être de toute évidence négative puisqu'elle vit une lueur éclaircir le visage de celle-ci. Elle ne comprenait même pas le sens de sa question. Pourquoi cela la dérangerait ? Il n'y avait aucune raison.

-Bon, si vous le voulez bien majesté, je vais aller prendre ma douche. J'ai un pari à gagner !

-Le fait de prendre une douche ne le vous fera pas gagner... Répliqua Elsa, On ne fait pas un concours de propreté.

-Très drole princesse, mais il n'était pas stipulé dans le contrat qu'user de son charme ne fonctionnait pas.

-Que... Quoi ? S'indigna Elsa, C'est de la triche !

-Ce n'est pas de la triche, ca s'appelle draguer, comme dirait Amos, draaaaaagueeeeeeeer ! Ajouta t'elle en lui faisant un regard ravageur.

Si ca ce n'était pas de la provocation, qu'est ce que c'était ? Comment pouvait-elle penser à draguer alors qu'il y avait un danger menaçant au dessus de sa tête ? Cette histoire était sans queue ni tête. _Je ne sais pas draguer..._s'avoua alors Elsa. Elle aurait dû le lui crier mais elle n'avait pas osé. Draguer, c'était le domaine d'Anna. Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé, non sans un certain contentement, et se mit à réfléchir. Elle en profita pour détailler un peu plus la chambre dans laquelle elle était. Les couleurs des murs étaient vives et flamboyantes. Le rouge orangée représentait le feu... la vie. Une fresque entière était dédié à cette couleur, un peu comme un signe honorifique. Cette couleur respirait la vie en effet, du moins c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se regarda alors. Elle, elle n'était que du coté du froid, du bleu. En totale opposition avec cet orangé, ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, et pourtant elle était totalement fasciné par tout le dégradé de couleur qui s'offrait à elle. Était-elle donc du coté de la mort ? Elle chassa immédiatement cette idée de son esprit, elle faisait beaucoup trop de raccourcit. Sa préoccupation principale devait être ce pari, elle avait énormément de question à lui poser. Il fallait que ce soir elle ne soit pas Elsa. Il fallait que ce soir, elle soit ce rouge orangé, il fallait qu'elle soit... _Anna !_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_J'y suis peut être allée un peu fort en lui disant que j'allais draguer ce soir, non? _Se demanda Eirin tout en regardant son visage dans le miroir. _En même temps, s'il y a une jolie fille dans l'assistance, je ne vais pas me priver ! _Elle humecta son visage comme pour se réveiller, et lorsqu'elle se regarda à nouveau, elle vit le même sourire qu'auparavant.

_Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ca? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir aller draguer comme ca ? Allez bon sang, remue toi un peu les fesses ! Tu veux gagner ce pari ou tu ne veux pas le gagner?_Ajouta t'elle en se lançant le défi du regard. _Oui, je veux le gagner !_

Amusée, elle se déshabilla et entra dans le bain qu'elle s'était fait couler. Son corps la bénit pour ce petit moment de détente. Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais tous ses petits périples, l'avaient énormément épuisé et surtout transformé. Elle ferma les yeux. N'existait donc t'il pas un bouton off pour le cerveau ? Ce n'est pas le fameux interrupteur qu'elle trouva, mais seulement des souvenirs, des anecdotes et des interrogations. Elle rêvait déjà de se retrouver dans les terres de l'ouest, terres qu'elle voyait déjà comme protectrices. Si la mer bordait ces terres, elles étaient aussi rocheuse avec des milliers de grottes, de souterrain et d'endroit encore méconnu. L'endroit étant peu propice à l'exploitation agricole, Eirin savait qu'elle aurait affaire à des terres sauvages. Lord Manis pouvait la chercher autant qu'il le voulait sur ces terres, il ne pourrait pas la retrouver car il y aurait toujours où se magie a bien des pouvoirs, mais la nature en a plus encore.

Eirin savait aussi que Lord Manis n'était pas le seul à posséder un pouvoir, mais le fait d'avoir vu de ses propres yeux ce dont Anna était capable avec ce bonhomme de neige, l'avait rendue encore plus méfiante. Donner la vie, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas naturel. Elle avait vu dans les terres de l'Est des enfants possédant la magie, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi développés, pas aussi puissant. Elle avait eut peur, elle devait l'admettre, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas vivre avec cette magie autour d'elle et elle espérait pouvoir le faire comprendre à Elsa qui semblait très, voir trop, attachée à sa sœur.

Elle porta son regard sur ses mains meurtries par ses voyages. Elle n'avait pas encore le quart de siècle et pourtant, elle se sentait parfois si vieille de par son vécu. _Qui peut se vanter d'avoir eu une enfance comme la mienne? _Plaisanta t'elle, amère.

Elle finit par se détendre mais ne resta pas trop longtemps dans ce bain, on n'est jamais trop prudente.

Elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain et trouva la reine endormie. C'est alors que la réalité la frappa. Elles étaient encore sur les terres du nord et donc il se pouvait que leurs cohabitant la reconnaisse. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir comme ca, il fallait qu'elle change ses vêtements. Ils ne collaient pas du tout avec ceux des voyageuses qu'elles étaient. Elle prit son sac et parti sur la pointe des pieds...

Eirin n'eut pas le temps de voir que, certes, la blonde était bien endormie, mais que ce sommeil était très agité. Si elle s'était approchée un peu, elle aurait même pu voir que le coussin sur lequel la tête d'Elsa était posée avait pris une teinte bleuté, était imprégné de glace. Elle aurait pu voir la peau gelée de la blonde ainsi que l'agitation qui se produisait sous ses paupières.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa regarda autour d'elle, elle n'était pas sure de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle comprit sans savoir pourquoi, qu'elle était dans un rêve, ou plutôt dans un monde rêvé. Un voix suave et voluptueuse s'insinua dans son esprit et la poussa à prendre une direction vers laquelle elle ne souhaitait pas aller. Elle essaya d'aller en arrière mais son corps subissait l'attraction de cette voix, pénétrant ses sens, comme un charmeur de serpents. Tout était contre sa volonté, son cœur était hypnotisé et son esprit embrouillé, même son pouvoir se laissa embrigadé en lui créant un chemin jusqu'à la source de ces paroles.

Elle fut prise dans un flux de parole, des visages s'entremêlant au vent, le temps était en train de changer, puis elle reconnut un visage, le visage, celui de Lord Manis, celui qui était à l'origine de tout cela.

-Nous voilà réuni à nouveau, susurra t'il.

-Vous ! Paniqua t'elle en faisant des mouvements avec ses bras pour évacuer la brume qui l'entourait, en vain.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Lord Manis était, quant à lui, parfaitement calme.

-Je suis venue en ami, continua t'il, je suis venu pour que vous me rendiez Eirin. Aucun mal ne sera fait aux vôtres et aucun mal ne sera fait à Eirin non plus.

-C'est hors de question.

-Dans ce cas laissez moi vous raconter une histoire...

Il fit un signe de la noirceur de sa main, et Elsa se trouva spectatrice de la vie de quelqu'un. Elle aurait voulu protester, elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche, ni aucun mouvement n'émana de son corps. C'était comme si son pouvoir et elle était totalement prisonnier de quelque chose d'invisible. A cet instant précis, elle n'avait qu'une envie : se réveiller.

Des images apparurent, tel des flashs.

On y voyait une jeune fille, Eirin enfant, s'aventurant seule dans les bois. Ah non ! Un jeune homme là, devant elle. Une attaque. Des coups, des cris, tout s'enchaînait trop rapidement. Puis Eirin, feuilletant des livres de magie, avec lui, oui, avec lui, cet homme qui était là tout à l'heure. Ensuite les souvenirs se teintèrent de rouge, une entité libérée par les formules s'empara d'un corps. Celui d'Eirin ? Une altercation, des électrodes puis un choc. Lord Manis et elle, réunit. Un nouveau choc, plus puissant, plus violent. Elle qui gît, là, sur une chaise, épuisée, puis tout s'enchaîne, elle qui détruit, lui qui essaie de la sauver, les souvenirs s'enchaînant dans une tornade. Elsa ne comprenait plus rien. Elle manquait d'air, tout était emmêlé, les mots, les images se mélangeant dans sa tête, il fallait qu'elle sorte de ça, elle se sentait suffoquer.

Tout s'arrêta sur une seule image, celle d'Eirin détruisant une bibliothèque.

Elsa se sentit aspiré, tombant dans un gouffre sans fond.

Puis enfin, le réveil, en sursaut. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air. _Qu'est ce que... ?_

Ses interrogations s'arrêtèrent à la vue de la banquette où elle s'était assoupie. Elle était revenue à la réalité, fébrile. Les oreillers étaient gelés, elle avait perdue le contrôle. Angoissée, elle se dépêcha de cacher toute preuve de magie, perdue entre ce qu'elle croyait et ce que Lord Manis la poussait à croire.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

-Je vous ai prit des vêtement chaud ! Annonça fièrement Eirin lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre.

Elsa était perdue mais que pouvait-elle faire, que pouvait-elle dire ?

Elle esquissa un sourire, l'enthousiasme de la jeune rousse la gagnant peu à peu. _Elle ne peut pas avoir fait toutes ces choses, _se convint Elsa, _il doit y avoir une explication et je la trouverais. _

-Pourquoi as tu acheté tout ces vêtements ? Répondit-elle en regardant Eirin déballer son sac.

-Je nous ai pris de quoi avoir chaud sous cet hiver glacial.

-Un hiver glacial ? Ça se voit que tu ne vit pas sur nos terres !

-En effet ! J'avoue que vous voir vous promener sans quasiment rien sur le dos, ca me donne froid pour vous.

Elsa ne répondit pas et reporta toute son attention sur ce qu'elle lui tendait.

-Est ce un pantalon?S'étonna Elsa.

-Oui, un pantalon, quand vous allez découvrir à quel point c'est confortable vous ne vous en passerez plus.

-Mais je vais ressembler à un garçon !

Eirin leva les yeux au ciel et la poussa dans la salle de bain pour essayer le fameux pantalons et le pull qu'elle lui avait pris. Ce que ces princesses peuvent chipoter.

-Dites vous que c'est pour qu'on ne vous reconnaisse pas majesté, répliqua t'elle alors qu'elle entendait la Reine grommeler.

-Comment ca se met ce truc ?

-Auriez vous besoin de mains supplémentaires ? C'est vrai qu'avec l'âge tout devient plus dur à mettre, la taquina Eirin qui était bien sur, plus âgée qu'elle.

Elle entendit un bruit sourd, puis le verrou de la porte.

-Voila, je ne veux aucun commentaire, menaça Elsa.

-Mais ca vous va très bien !

-Aucun commentaire j'ai dit. Je ressemble à Kristoff.

-Donc il est inutile que je vous dise que vous l'avez mit à l'envers ?

-Parce que ca a un sens en plus ? S'étonna Elsa qui se sentait déjà rougir de honte.

Elle se précipita à nouveau dans la salle de bain, et ressorti comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, absolument impeccablement habillé.

Eirin était restée sobre dans les couleurs, elle lui avait pris un pantalon noir passe partout avec un pull en laine bleu. Elle avait cru remarquer qu'elle aimait bien cette teinte.

-Voila, avec un peu de chance, ils ne feront pas attention au fait que vous êtes la reine.

-Je ne l'espère pas en effet... Sinon je ferais peut etre mieux de rester dans la chambre et ne pas sortir, il y a moins de risque. Je ne veux pas nous attirer des ennuis.

-Ne dites pas de bêtise. Si Amos ne nous voit pas sortir de la chambre, c'est là qu'il va se poser des questions donc il faut rester naturelles.

-D'accord.

-Bon par contre il va peut être qu'on travaille sur votre langage.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma façon de parler ?

Eirin sourit, cette fille ne se rendait décidément compte de rien, elle doutait que le vouvoiement soit de rigueur en ces lieux.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Après un apprentissage assidu, elles se décidèrent à sortir de leur antre pour aller manger. Elles mouraient de faim.

Un silence confortable s'était installé entres elles. Eirin observa Elsa alors qu'elle mangeait. Elle se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à une de ces Reines ordinaires, coincée sans raison, et antipathique à souhait. Non, Elsa n'était de tout ça, et si elle était coincée, ce n'était pas sans intérêt.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, murmura Elsa.

Eirin se reprit.

-Et je vous regardes comment dites moi?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu m'inspectes.

-C'est parce que j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur vous, Majesté.

-Et c'est toi qui me donnes des leçons de langage ? Si tu continues à m'appeler comme ca, c'est clair que les gens vont se poser des questions.

Eirin haussa les épaules en riant.

-Mais peut etre que je cherche en réalité à me débarrasser de vous ! Plaisanta t'elle.

Elsa essayait tant bien que mal de voir où commençait la vérité dans son rêve et où elle se terminait, mais à l'heure actuelle elle en était incapable, tout comme elle était incapable de penser le fait qu'Eirin ait pu faire d'horribles choses. Ça n'allait pas avec son caractère.

-Là c'est moi qui me sent inspecté, continua Eirin.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton enfance, comment étais tu ?

-Comment crois tu que j'étais ?

-Insouciante, impulsive... et surtout, surtout, très énervante ! Se moqua t'elle avec un grand sourire.

-Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point vous avez tord, dit elle mystérieuse.

Sur ce, elle se leva en prenant son verre.

-Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Et elle se dirigea vers le bar de l'auberge. Une grande blonde était assise depuis quelque minute. Eirin s'approcha, dit quelque chose qui fit sourire la blonde, et s'installa à coté d'elle.

_Elle ne va tout de même pas... _Elsa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'elle les vit déjà commencer à parler. Comment pouvait-elle engager la conversation si facilement, là, devant elle. Elle aurait été incapable de le faire. Elle se serait faites rejetés ou pire, on aurait pu la reconnaître. Eirin allait gagner le pari, et devant ses yeux en plus. Elle vit la rousse lui lancer un regard, ce genre de regard qui veut tout dire, ce genre de regard qui vous fait sentir qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête.

Elsa se mit tout à coup à douter. Quelle question allait elle lui poser? Était elle au courant pour ses pouvoirs ?

Le doute l'envahit.

_Que va t'elle me demander ?_


	5. Changement de voie

**Bonjour à tous et toutes, reviewers, followers et sombres inconnu(e)s !**

**Merci pour les commentaires. Pour y répondre :**

**Sephiria : Le but est en effet de poster un chapitre tous les vendredis et pour l'instant j'arrive à maintenir le rythme ( ou un peu avant comme aujourd'hui) . Je promet rien pour vendredi prochain, j'ai une semaine chargée, mais je ferais mon mon maximum.  
**

**Madam Red : Concernant la jalousie du futur couple lesbien, je t'avoue que j'hésite encore beaucoup. Il y en aura forcément un peu, mais je ne sais pas encore à quel point (après je n'oublie pas qu'on est dans Disney donc...;) )**

**Pour la lecture de swanqueen, je te comprend, je ne lis quasiment que ca ^^ Je suis une fan de Regina ! Je pourrais en parler des heures mais je m'arrete là !**

**Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour les reviews ca fait plaisir !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa avait finit par retourner dans la chambre, craignant de se faire reconnaître par les nouveaux arrivants. Mais était ce seulement ca ? Elle devait admettre que voir Eirin parler aussi facilement avec une inconnue l'avait remuée. _Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, _réfléchit-elle, _c'est juste que ca m'a fait bizarre de... d'être mise en retrait comme ca. _Ça faisait désormais un petit temps qu'elle essayait désespérément de s'endormir sous les couettes, mais son cerveau était plus préoccupé, et elle avait aussi peur de rêver comme la dernière fois. _Anna, si seulement tu pouvais être là..._

Eirin ouvrit la porte. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas restée très longtemps avec l'autre blonde après le départ d'Elsa, et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien qu'elle fit tout de même semblant de dormir. _Tu es puérile, _pensa t'elle tout en prenant soin de ne pas bouger d'un millimètre, _qu'est ce qui pourrait bien t'arriver ?_ Elle entendit des bruits de pas furtifs, un petit bruit sourd, un juron et le grincement du lit voisin.

Eirin poussa un soupir de soulagement, la position allongée était décidément une de ses préférées. Elle lança un regard à Elsa qui n'avait pas émit un seul signe de vie depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

-Tu dors ? Lança t'elle tout bas.

Eirin guetta une réaction. Elle savait précisément la réponse qu'elle voulait avoir, et la question, à vrai dire, lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle aurait voulu lui demander là, maintenant, tout de suite. Elle était incapable de se retenir. Elle s'allongea un peu plus et fixa le plafond. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait répondre à ses questions, mais il avait au moins le mérite d'être là. Elle était fatiguée, mais cette question la taraudait depuis un certain temps, depuis des années. Sous ses airs anodines, c'était bien plus qu'une interrogation, c'était une quête de vérité, une quête de savoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la tête qu'avait fait Elsa lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'approcher de la blonde et lui parler, ce regard pleins de désinvolture, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. _C'est fou comme elle est timide avec les autres quand même. Étant reine elle a dû côtoyer tellement de personnes..._

Elsa avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, elle craignait de lui dire _non, je ne dors pas _et en même temps elle en avait envie. La compagnie d'Eirin était très agréable, elle devait le reconnaître, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait gagné leur pari et ce que cela signifiait. _Comme si j'avais pu le gagner ce pari, je suis incapable d'aller voir une personne aussi naturellement qu'elle. _Elle se retourna finalement discrètement et ouvrit les yeux pour voir la jeune rousse. Elle était allongée sur ses couvertures, l'air pensive, les mains croisés sous sa tête. Dans la pénombre, Elsa aperçut qu'elle avait un sourire au coin, elle devait penser à la blonde de tout à l'heure. Soudain, une idée se forma dans son esprit. Eirin avait parlé de drague avant qu'elles aillent manger, et là, elle était allé voir cette femme. Et si...

-... Tu aimes les femmes ! S'entendit souffler Elsa.

Le sourire d'Eirin s'élargit sur son visage.

-Je croyais que vous dormiez majesté.

-Je ne pensais pas le dire tout haut, avoua t'elle.

Eirin se mit à rire et se retourna pour se retrouver face à la rousse.

-Oh pardon, je vais faire semblant de ne pas vous avoir entendu alors.

-Non attend. Tu... Est ce que tu...

Elsa chercha ses mots, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait confronter à cette situation, c'était même la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une fille qui ne lui semblait pas chercher le prince charmant.

-Est ce que tu préfères les femmes ?

-Mauvaise question, allez y n'ayez pas peur, soyez plus directe.

-Tu es homosexuelle ?

Eirin regarda la Reine. Elle était si différente avec elle, elle ne voulait pas se débarrasser d'elle, elle cherchait vraiment à la connaître.

-Oui je suis lesbienne. Est ce si extraordinaire que ça dans votre royaume ?

-Non, se défendit Elsa, enfin... si ! Je ne sais pas, je n'y avais jamais pensé !

-Comment ca ?

Eirin fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais, la vie, la magie, la mort de mes parents, les responsabilités, tout ça a fait que mon enfance n'a pas été une enfance ordinaire. Je n'ai jamais vraiment prit le temps de penser à l'amour, je serais même incapable de le définir, je ne l'ai jamais cherché, je n'ai jamais osé me questionner la dessus. C'est la vie quoi !

-Non, non vous ne pouvez pas dire ca. L'amour c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

-J'aime ma sœur, d'un amour inconditionnel.

-Oui mais je vous parle d'un amour autre, celui qui vous fait le plus mal, mais qui vous rend aussi le plus heureuse. La personne qui fera battre votre cœur.

Eirin se mordit la lèvre. C'était le moment pour elle de poser sa question discrètement.

-Je pense comprendre, continuait Elsa, mais après je n'ai toujours pas rencontrer cette personne.

-Ou peut etre que si, mais quelque fois on est trop occupé pour s'en apercevoir. La vie, comme vous dites, nous joue pas mal de tour.

-Oui, mais heureusement, ce jour là j'aurais Anna pour me remettre dans le droit chemin, elle se qualifie elle-même comme la spécialiste de l'amour.

-Elle est mariée ?

-Ouh la, ne parles jamais de mariage avec ma sœur, disons que c'est une longue histoire, se remémora Elsa.

-Comment faites vous pour accepter les pouvoirs de votre sœur ?

Elsa sentit sa gorge se nouer, elle n'aimait pas mentir, elle n'allait pas mentir.

-Je pense qu'en tant que sœur, on s'aime comme on est. La vie nous a fait telle que nous sommes et donc on s'aime pour ce qu'on est. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas eu des moments difficile, mais c'est du passé maintenant.

-Et si ces pouvoirs venaient à la dépasser ? Tu n'as pas peur pour ta vie et celle des autres ?

-C'est déjà arrivé, mais on est toutes les deux en vies comme tu l'a vu, tout problème se résout. Il faut se faire confiance et la maîtrise vient par elle même. Le porteur de pouvoir a certainement peur de tout ça aussi, il faut parfois réussir à se mettre à la place l'un de l'autre.

Là, dans l'obscurité, Eirin happa le regard d'Elsa. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle avait énormément de questions, des peurs, mais aussi un brun d'espoir. Ça ne collait pas avec ce que lui avait montré Lord Manis.

-Et toi tu ne parles jamais de ta famille ! Reprit Elsa, Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Immédiatement, le regard d'Eirin se referma, ses traits se durcirent.

-C'est une longue histoire que je vous raconterais peut-être un jour. En attendant, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Je vous dis à demain majesté.

Elsa acquiesça. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, bien que sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif. Eirin se retourna à nouveau, mais souris tout de même. Si certes elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle n'excluait pas la possibilité de le faire plus tard.

Elles s'endormirent simultanément. Elsa n'eut pas de débordement de pouvoir, et Eirin eut une nuit paisible depuis très longtemps. La journée qui arrivait, s'annonçait sous les meilleures auspices.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anna, préoccupée, était allongée nonchalamment sur lit de sa sœur. Olaf, qui passait par là, vit la porte ouverte et entra.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma petite ?

-Ah Olaf ! C'est horrible ! S'exclama t'elle en se redressant, Regarde autour de toi, qu'est ce que tu vois ?

A droite trônait un monticule de vêtements. Il n'aurais pas su déterminer si c'était ceux d'Elsa ou d'Anna, mais il avait appris ici à essayer de comprendre avant de poser des questions. A sa gauche se livrait une bataille entre le majordome qui c'était retrouvé ici contre son gré, et les nombreuses robes qu'Anna refusait de mettre.

-Je vois... Il hésita, tout se jouait sur sa réponse. Je vois que tu n'as absolument rien à te mettre pour la réunion officielle du royaume de ce matin.

-Tu as tout compris ! S'exclama t'elle, c'est foutu !

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Kristoff qui venait d'arriver en courant après avoir entendu les cris de sa bien-aimée.

-Ça ne va pas du tout ! Renchérit Olaf, Regarde moi ces couleurs, ces formes, elles ne sont pas du tout accordées !

Anna hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation du bonhomme de neige. Kristoff entra dans la pièce, et farfouilla dans une pile de vêtement, pour en sortir une robe noire.

-Simple et classe, ça devrait le faire pour ta réunion officielle, argumenta t'il.

-Ah non, non, non, intervint Olaf, ca ne va pas du tout ! Sa coupe n'ira pas avec la physionomie d'Anna. Il faut quelque chose de plus fin.

Anna lança enfin le premier regard intéressé à Olaf. Depuis quand s'y connaissait-il ?

-On ne peut pas se permettre des couleurs trop festives, continua t'il, c'est une réunion officielle. Il faut que tu sois belle et chic, tout en ne faisant pas trop sévère ni enfant.

Tout en parlant, il fouillait à son tour dans un monticule, lançant les vêtements de part et d'autres de la chambre. _Si Elsa était là, _pensa Anna,_ elle nous aurait déjà tués plus d'une fois pour avoir fouillé dans ses affaires. _Elle regarda tomber sur elle une robe de sa sœur. Un cri de victoire la fit sursauter. Olaf, victorieux, brandit le précieux vêtement.

-Le voilà ! Il est parfait, tous les hommes seront à tes pieds.

-Euh... murmura Kristoff, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit le but de cette réunion...

Mais déjà, Anna avait sauté du lit, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-C'est parfait ! S'exclama t'elle, Comment est ce que j'ai pu passer à côté tout à l'heure ? Olaf, tu es un génie.

Anna posa avec la robe en question, noir et verte, devant le miroir de la chambre. Ce n'était définitivement pas son genre, mais il n'empêche qu'elle avait un certain charme avec. Kristoff ne manqua pas de remarquer que le décolleté n'allait certainement pas laisser ces messieurs indifférents.

-Il ne manque pas... du tissus... par là ? Maugréa t'il en montrant le thorax d'Anna.

-C'est le principe, pour maintenir un pays, et faire régner la paix, il faut savoir etre froide et se laisser désirer !

Olaf rit en entendant cela : froide et Anna ne pouvait pas se trouver sur la même personne. Kristoff allait répliquer, mais le bonhomme de neige l'en empêcha pour le tirer au dehors de la pièce. Il y en avait une qui devait se changer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lorsqu'Elsa se réveilla, elle fut surprise de sentir la bonne odeur de brioches aux chocolats, propres au royaume des neiges. Elle ouvrit paresseusement un œil et aperçut un plateau sur le lit d'Eirin, plateau qui venait remplacer la jeune rousse qui avait de toute évidence disparut. Elsa se releva et s'étira.

-Bonjour ! Lança Eirin qui entrait dans la pièce. Je vous ais apporté une boisson chaude, j'espère que ca va vous aller.

Elle montra la tasse à la blonde qui acquiesça, Eirin avait l'air très enthousiaste. Elle la remercia et croqua à pleine dent dans la brioche.

-Et bien, vous avez un appétit de loup ! Se moqua Eirin, A croire que vous n'avez pas mangé hier.

-Et toi tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur, répliqua Elsa pour changer de sujet.

-En effet, majesté, je suis contente car je crois que je nous ai trouvé un moyen de rejoindre plus facilement et rapidement les terres de l'ouest.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, vous vous souvenez de la blonde d'hier ?

_Comment l'oublier ?_

-Je l'ai croisé ce matin et figurez vous qu'elle nous a proposé de nous amener à la la frontière des cimes. Ça va nous faire avancer rapidement..

-Je te préviens, je ne vais pas tenir la chandelle.

-Votre majesté serait elle jalouse ?

Elsa sentit son cœur s'arrêter un fragment de seconde, ou peut être étais ce autre chose, toujours est-il qu'elle se sentit obligé de se rasseoir sur son lit. Elle plongea ses yeux turquoises dans ceux de la rousse.

-Je ne crois pas non, je ne verrais pas en quoi je pourrais être jalouse, lâcha t'elle.

Sa réponse était froide, un peu trop froide même. Eirin resta un moment à explorer ces yeux, comme pour chercher la faille, pour y chercher un semblant de vérité, mais ils étaient impénétrable.

-Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ca ?

-Vous êtes bien mystérieuse majesté, il faudra que vous m'expliquiez un jour ce que vous avez contre les gens.

Elsa se rendit compte de sa méprise, elle baissa les yeux, elle avait eut un ton beaucoup plus méchant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Désolée Eirin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai répondu comme ca, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Eirin s'approcha alors et lui fit redresser la tête. Elle avait retrouvé son sourire enthousiaste.

-Une reine qui s'excuse on aura tout vu !

-Je suis bien différente de l'image que vous avez de moi, murmura Elsa.

Eirin s'accroupit, pour être à la hauteur de la Reine. Ses yeux avaient changés, ils étaient pleins de sincérité.

-Vous reprenez le vouvoiement? Demanda Eirin, surprise.

-C'est le matin, faut pas me perturber comme ca, se justifia la blonde.

Eirin rit, il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui apprenne à parler aux gens, elle avait l'art de dire des phrases trop ambiguës à son goût. Elle lui donna son petit déjeuner, et elles restèrent à papoter, jusqu'à temps que l'autre blonde ne vienne frapper à leur porte pour leur dire qu'il fallait partir.

Elsa s'était donc retrouvé à l'arrière du chariot pour laisser la place de devant à sa coéquipière. Cela avait l'avantage qu'elle pouvait admirer, et par là même apprendre, les échanges qu'il y avait entre la blonde et la rousse. Eirin restait polie tout en faisant des blagues de temps en temps pour détendre l'atmosphère. L'autre lui faisait de temps en temps des allusions à voix basse comme pour l'inviter à la draguer, ce qu'Eirin ne fit pas. _Elle doit faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, _pensa Elsa, _c'est si évident que même moins je m'en rends compte_. Ça faisait désormais deux heures, ou peut être plus, qu'elles allaient à vive allure dans la montagne.

Elsa porta son regard sur leur conductrice. _Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ? Elle est grande, trop grande pour Eirin, et elle est beaucoup trop musclée, et un peu trop sûre d'elle. Il lui faut quelqu'un de plus... naturel. Quelqu'un qui saurait prendre le temps de la connaître, prendre soin d'elle, la protéger, et la rassurer. Il faut surtout quelqu'un qui soit capable de la supporter, oui, _S'emporta t'elle, _elle a un caractère de cochon! Dès qu'on touche une corde sensible elle recule de trois mètres, et pourtant..._

Ses pensées furent interrompu par l'arrêt brutal du char.

-Terminus, annonça la conductrice, tout le monde descend. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin la pente est trop raide.

Elles la remercièrent, et celle-ci reparti, non sans avoir tenté une dernière fois de tendre une perche à Eirin.

-Regardez moi ça, murmura t'elle en montrant les alentours.

Elles se trouvaient au bord de la montagne, en haut du sommet. Derrière elles se trouvaient une vaste étendue blanche, et devant elle un falaise laissait place à une vaste étendue de plus en plus verte.

-Les terres de l'ouest nous attendent !

Eirin avait un sourire éblouissant au visage. C'est comme si elle sentait que sa liberté lui était rendue. Elsa ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, l'enthousiasme de sa partenaire l'entraînant à son tour. Elle emplit ses poumons du nouvel air qui se présentait à elle.

-Prête ? Demanda Eirin.

-Prête !

La rousse posa la première le pied sur l'autre versant de la montagne. Elle sentait déjà que beaucoup de choses allaient changer dans sa vie. Elsa la suivait de prêt, la cote étant trop abrupte pour prendre un quelconque risque. Leurs chaussures glissaient dans la neige, mais Elsa trouva très vite le moyen de ne pas tomber, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Eirin. Elles avaient à peine commencé, que celle-ci s'arrêta pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen de ne pas glisser.

-C'est comme à la patinoire, lui dit Elsa, si tu réfléchis trop, tu n'avances pas et tu tombes. Tandis que si tu y vas sans y penser réellement, tout se passe très bien.

Eirin se redressa, et commença à marcher d'un pas assuré vers son futur.

-Tu as raison, fit-elle toute contente, c'est pas plus difficile qu'autre chose, faut juste...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une plaque de verglas la fit tomber en arrière. Elsa, qui avait prévu que cela arriverait, rattrapa immédiatement la rousse et la remit sur pied facilement, lui tenant les mains pour qu'elle retrouve son équilibre.

-J'ai eu chaud, commenta t'elle, merci !

-J'ai l'habitude, répondit elle les yeux fixé sur leurs mains, ma sœur est aussi une vraie catastrophe avec la neige.

Eirin se moqua des paroles d'Elsa. Cette phrase repassait dans la tête à Eirin. _Anna ? Du mal avec la neige ? Avec ses pouvoirs c'est improbable ! Elle devrait ne pas avoir de difficultés..._

-Pourtant elle devrait être douée, vu son pouvoir ! Sourit-elle.

C'est la première fois qu'Eirin évoquait la magie sans émettre une seule remarque négative. Elle constatait c'est tout. Elsa fut trop surprise pour répondre, et Eirin reprit sa route en étant très prudente. Elle tenait emprisonné la main d'Elsa, comme un gage de sécurité sur la neige. La chaleur de sa poigne remontait le long de son bras, pour se faufiler jusqu'à son cerveau et à toutes les parties de son corps. Elles avançaient désormais rapidement, Elsa ne faisant plus attention à ses pieds. Elle avait l'impression de n'être plus que cette main, sous l'emprise d'Eirin, et ce n'est pas cette immense descente qui la fit penser à autre chose. _Que m'arrive t'il ? _Se demanda t'elle, à la fois perturbée, enthousiaste et dubitative.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensée, elle sentit son pied buter contre quelque chose de dur. Le temps pour elle de s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà en train de basculer en avant, de basculer sur sa voisine. Celle ci ne la vit pas venir et par réflexe, essaya de la rattraper tant bien que mal. Elle perdit aussitôt l'équilibre et dévala une partie de la pente avec Elsa qui fut projeter un peu plus sur sa droite, les forçant à se lâcher la main.

Elsa se releva, sonnée.

-Eirin ! Hurla t'elle en regardant autour d'elle. Eirin, ou es tu ?

La jeune rousse avait totalement disparut de son champs de vision. Immédiatement, une boule la prit au ventre. Elle remonta un peu la pente, criant encore plus le prénom de sa coéquipière. Était ce la rousse qui lui faisait encore une de ses mauvaises blagues ? Elle tendit l'oreille, mais hormis les bruits de la montagne rien ne semblait inhabituel.

Elle était seule, Eirin était certainement tombée quelque part, et elles ne pouvaient contacter personne. Cela pouvait il être pire ?

-Elsa !

Ce cri déchira le ciel, venant de nulle part... Eirin.

...

**TBC (mouah ah ah!)**


	6. Revelation

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Finalement j'ai réussi à l'écrire pour aujourd'hui, c'est beau :)  
Est ce que je vous aurais perdu avec le chapitre précédent?**

**Sinon pour répondre à madam red: non je n'ai pas eu ta reviews sur le chapitre précédent! Donc je l'attend :p**

**Et sinon que dire de plus... Désolée pour certaines fautes, j'ai beau me relire et la faire relire, on n'est pas à l'abri, notamment les fautes de prénom (Elsa à la place d'Anna etc...). J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas sur celui la!**

**bonne lecture ;)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa se dirigea vers vers la voix.

-Eirin tu es où ?

-Par ici, répondit-elle, je... je suis tombée dans une petite crevasse je crois.

Elsa s'approcha du trou le plus proche, Eirin lui fit un petit sourire, elle était au fond, recouverte de ce qui s'apparentait très certainement à de la boue. Elsa descendit la rejoindre.

-Tu peux te relever ? S'inquiéta t'elle en lui tendant la main.

-Allons y !

Eirin lui prit la main pour se redresser, mais elle retomba presqu'immédiatement sur place.

-Nous avons un problème, je crois bien que je me suis fait mal, grimaça t'elle en se massant la cheville.

-Hum...

Elsa s'assit à côté d'Eirin et posa sa main glacée sur la cheville de sa partenaire.

-Attend moi là, je reviens, murmura Elsa.

-Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais m'enfuir dans cet état ? Plaisanta Eirin.

-Vu comme tu as crié mon prénom tout à l'heure, je ne crois pas, tu pourrais pas vivre une seule seconde sans moi.

Eirin se sentit un peu rougir lorsque la blonde sortit de la crevasse. _Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil ou j'ai rêvé? _Lorsqu'elle avait entendu Elsa la chercher, elle avait d'abord été trop sonné pour répondre puis elle n'avait plus rien entendu, comme si elle était partie, comme si elle abandonné. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule, pas tout de suite, pas encore. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu rassembler ses forces et crier son prénom, la peur l'ayant prise aux entrailles. Et si Elsa la laissait et qu'elle devait continuer son voyage en solitaire ? Non pas qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, mais là ce n'était pas pareil. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle la comprenait, qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.  
Elle soupira et regarda sa cheville pour arrêter de penser à cela. _Elle n'est pas enflée, c'est déjà ca._ Elle se redressa un peu pour s'adosser contre le mur derrière elle. Elle fit une tentative pour poser sa cheville par terre mais à peine prenait-elle appuie que sa jambe toute entière lui envoya une décharge douloureuse. Elle s'en voulut à elle-même, elle avait largement la capacité physique pour retenir Elsa lorsqu'elle avait glissé, et pourtant elle s'était laissée distraire par..._ La proximité de la blonde ? Non, par la peur de moi-même tomber_. Elsa fit sa réapparition alors que la rousse grognait toujours contre elle-même.

-Je t'ai trouvé quelque chose pour t'aider à marcher, dit-elle en brandissant un bâton de bois.

-Ah pas de remèdes miracles ?

-Pas encore...

Elsa posa un regard bienveillant sur Eirin, lui signalant tout l'attachement qu'elle avait pour elle. C'était de sa faute si la rousse se retrouvait dans cette situation, elle n'allait pas la laisser tomber. Elle envisagea un instant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour fixer et calmer la cheville, mais l'idée de le faire sur elle ne lui plut pas, d'autant plus qu'il y avait une part de danger.

-Alors, tu disais quoi déjà à propos des gens qui te ralentirait pour atteindre ton but ? La taquina Elsa.

-Vous filez un mauvais coton majesté...

-Il me semble que tu avais dit un truc comme quoi tu allais les laisser derrière toi. Tu envisages l'amputation du coup ?

-Hé ! Je suis celle qui fait les blagues, vous êtes celle qui me rembarre en disant que ce n'est pas drôle.

-Parce que les rôles ont été définis à l'avance ?

-Non, parce que vous avez implicitement signé un contrat avec moi.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout de ce passage...

-Fallait mieux lire les petites lignes !

Eirin lui tira la langue. Elsa la surprenait de plus en plus, et elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle aida finalement la rousse à sortir de la crevasse, enlever la boue récalcitrante, et elles reprirent leur route.

L'ambiance était détendue, et Eirin ne manqua pas de lancer des piques à Elsa pour sa blessure. Après tout, si elle s'était tordue la cheville, c'est parce que la blonde l'avait poussée, et donc Eirin ne se priva pas de la taquiner.

Elles avancèrent tranquillement et Elsa se mit de manière stratégique pour pouvoir retenir la belle rousse en cas de glissade. L'air se réchauffait un peu, la neige se faisant de plus en plus rare. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui impressionna Elsa, c'est à quel point le temps changeait rapidement d'un royaume à l'autre. C'est comme si le tout était réglé magiquement.

Au final, elles s'arrêtèrent au milieu de l'après midi, sur une zone un peu plus plane, Eirin n'en pouvant plus de se retenir avec la cane. Il fallait vraiment qu'elles prennent une pause et elles élurent donc un petit endroit près de nombreux rochers qui leur donnerait certainement du fil à retordre plus tard, coupé du vent, et surtout au soleil. La rousse s'allongea de tout son long dans l'herbe. Elle était dans son élément et un large sourire se planta sur son visage.

-Bon allez majesté, il faut s'occuper de votre handicapée, je veux un grand feu ! S'exclama Eirin décidée à embêter la jeune blonde.

Elsa leva un sourcils, elle lui avait donné un ordre n'est ce pas ? Elle s'assit alors à coté de la rousse, prenant appuis sur ses bras. Elle avait la tête en arrière, profitant elle aussi du soleil. Eirin la poussa, essayant de la faire tomber mais elle résista facilement.

-Je veux un feu !

-Et moi je veux un monde sans guerre, s'exclama Eirin sur un ton théâtral.

-Serais-ce de la moquerie que je sens dans votre voix ?

-Il se peut que ce soit cela en effet.

-Vous pourriez presque me faire oublier que j'ai ma cheville en vrac, murmura la rousse en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Elsa.

Celle-ci sentit son pouls accélérer et lorsque le rouge lui monta aux joues, elle se releva aussitôt.

_Il fait trop chaud au soleil, _se déculpabilisa Elsa. Elle s'éloigna pour récolter ce qu'il fallait pour le fameux feu.

Eirin observa la blonde partir... s'enfuir ? _Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma vieille ? Tu veux pas te mettre à la draguer non plus. C'est une reine qui attend son prince charmant, elle ne veut certainement pas être ton quatre heure, _se sermonna t'elle. _Et toi tu es une briseuse de cœur. Vous n'allez pas du tout ensemble, et puis les blondes, ce n'est pas mon truc. Moi je préfère les brunes ténébreuses. _Sa remarque était-elle déplacée ? _Elsa sait très bien qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.  
_Eirin soupira. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait accorder à la reine, c'est qu'elle lui donnait un sentiment de bien être, un sentiment de sécurité. C'est un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les bruits de la plaine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit la reine revenir et poser du bois dans un coin. Elle n'ouvrit pas ses yeux, faisant semblant de dormir, ses sens en éveil. Elle entendait la respiration lente de la reine, ses pas gracieux mais elle sentait aussi les efforts qu'elle faisait. Un poids confortable se posa sur le haut de son corps. Elsa venait de poser son pull bleu sur elle. Une chaleur singulière l'envahit, l'odeur rassurante de la blonde flottant vers ses narines.

Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

-Si vous arrivez à faire un feu, lui dit elle, vous serez la femme parfaite.

-Je suis la femme parfaite, affirma Elsa alors qu'un crépitement se faisait entendre derrière elle.

Eirin ouvrit les yeux et aperçut des petites flammes.

-Mais comment vous avez fait aussi vite ? Demanda Eirin interloquée, c'est tout simplement impossible.

-J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac !

Eirin n'en revenait pas, mais le sourire timide d'Elsa la fit oublier toute forme de suspicion. Quant à la reine, elle se garda bien de dire à la rousse que Kristoff leur avait donné de nombreux cours à Anna et elle sur la survie en montagne, faire un feu faisant partie des premières leçons.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le feu était flamboyant, l'air était serein et les deux comparses discutaient de tout et de rien. Une étincelle inquiéta Eirin. C'est comme si l'air était en train de changer. Elle s'arrêta de parler, elle sentait que quelque chose allait se passer.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Elsa, inquiète.

-Rien, rien. Je... La cheville me donne des sensations étranges.

Elsa sourit quand soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. _Ça, ce n'était pas ma cheville, _pensa Eirin, qui sentait la peur lui tenir les entrailles. Leurs sens étaient en alerte. Elsa sentit que la rousse était en train de paniquer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression qu'il est là...

-Qui ça il ?

-Lord Manis. Je sens qu'il s'approche mais c'est impossible, nous le verrions.

Eirin se leva en prenant appuie sur la cane de fortune qu'elle s'était fabriquée. Elle regarda le ciel clair et lumineux, pas la moindre trace noire ne pointait à l'horizon. Elsa, sur ses gardes se leva à son tour. Eirin reprit la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée et s'approcha du feu pour se réchauffer le corps. Les signes de l'anxiété se lisait sur son visage, bien qu'elle essayait de faire bonne figure.

-Bon, rien à signaler alors... Eirin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Soudain, une tête, une main, un corps se matérialisa dans le feu, au plus prêt de la jeune rousse. Rapidement, la main s'avança dangereusement, comme pour la capturer et l'envoyer finir ses jours dans l'immense feu.

Elsa eut à peine le temps de la prévenir que ses mains se mirent instinctivement en avant, libérant ses pouvoirs, mais libérant par la même occasion, le secret qu'elle essayait de cacher. La reine eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'un amas de glace recouvrait déjà le feu inerte. Elle ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Elsa eut pleinement le loisir de voir le visage d'Eirin se transformer en même temps qu'elle était en train d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était consciente de tout, sans pouvoir faire un seul geste, et c'est cela qui était insupportable. Elle aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle allait la protéger, qu'elle allait tout lui expliquer, mais au lieu de cela elle se retrouvait incapable de bouger de parler, ni même de la regarder. Elle se retrouvait dans la même situation que l'année passée, et là, à cet instant, elle se promit de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Eirin tituba un instant, décontenancée, et jeta sa cane de colère.

-Tu... m'as... trahie ! Hurla t'elle, furieuse. Je... Je m'en doutais mais je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne voulais pas y croire !

-Je peux tout t'expliquer.

Si elle avait bien retenu une seule chose, c'est que la communication était ce qui lui avait fait défaut, et elle n'était plus celle qui s'enfuit dorénavant.

Eirin attrapa son sac, elle n'avait aucune envie de parler, et marcha rapidement, déterminée à s'éloigner de la blonde. Elle marchait, elle courrait, insensible à la douleur, insensible à ce que lui hélait Elsa. Celle-ci courut récupérer la cane, puis poursuivit Eirin qui ne l'écoutait pas. Eirin ne courait désormais plus, mais son rythme était incroyablement soutenu. Elle s'enfonça dans le dédale de roche qu'il y avait près d'elle, puis entra dans la première cavité qui se présenta. Elsa s'arrêta et attendit un instant avant de se rendre à son tour à l'intérieur. Son cœur battait la chamade. La grotte était petite mais profonde. Eirin s'était assise à même le sol, dans le creux d'une courbe, repliée sur elle-même, les genoux prêts de son visage. Elle était énervée, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle lui avait caché cela depuis le début alors qu'elle savait, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter une trahison de ce type, une trahison qui touche encore à la magie. _C'est un cauchemar._

Elsa savait qu'elle ne voudrait certainement pas parler, mais il le fallait. Elle se tourna vers l'entrée de la grotte et leva les mains. Un mur épais de glace boucha l'entrée, les yeux d'Eirin se noircissant de colère.

-Laisse moi, ordonna t'elle, je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Je ne veux même pas t'entendre.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, murmura t'elle calmement en indiquant du doigt la sortie gelée. Sache que je n'ai cherché qu'à te protéger.

-Me protéger ? Tu voulais me protéger ? C'est à croire que tu ne me connais pas !

-C'est vrai, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu m'as menti !

Sa remarque cingla l'air. _J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle utilise le « tu » dans d'autres circonstances,_ se dit Elsa, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Non ! Non, je ne t'ai pas menti. Lorsqu'Anna t'a dit qu'Olaf venait d'elle, je n'ai pas su réagir, j'étais aussi surprise que toi !

-Alors pourquoi n'as tu pas rétablit la vérité ? Je ne suis qu'un jouet dans cette grande manipulation fraternelle ? Tu m'en vois ravie !

-Anna a vu le danger qui planait sur toi et elle a vu que s'il y avait bien une personne pour t'aider, c'était moi, et je trouve qu'elle avait en effet raison. Je voulais juste faire en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Eirin réfléchissait à une vitesse folle, jonglant entre la colère qui l'envahissait, et l'affinité qu'elle avait acquise bien malgré elle pour Elsa.

-Je... Tu ne me connaissais pas. Alors pourquoi vouloir me protéger ?

-Je ne sais pas ! S'emporta Elsa, tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Je ne sais pas ! Laisse moi te raconter mon histoire, et après je te laisse juge de tout cela. J'ai trop cherché à me cacher, maintenant il faut que cela cesse.

Eirin hocha la tête et attendit. Avait-elle réellement le choix ?

Elsa tenta de s'approcher de la rousse, mais celle-ci se redressa immédiatement pour s'éloigner. La grimace de douleur sur son visage lui indiqua qu'elle retrouvait ses sensations. Elle se calmait. Elsa lui tendit la cane, tout en respectant le périmètre de sécurité. La rousse hésita et la lui prit rapidement des mains. Eirin vit Elsa sourire. Elle ne prit pas le temps de l'interpréter, elle l'avait blessée, et elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui ne pardonnait pas facilement, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de magie. Elsa s'assit le long d'une paroi, laissant la distance instaurée par la rousse, et commença son récit.

_Il y avait une époque, lorsqu'on était jeune avec Anna, où on passait tout notre temps ensemble. Elle venait dans ma chambre pour me réveiller et me dire qu'elle voulait un bonhomme de neige. On était tellement proche... et puis il y a eu une journée, je n'ai... je n'ai jamais su comment c'est arrivé, mais on était si petite et elle était si... innocente. On jouait, comme à notre habitude et je l'ai touché. Ces pouvoirs qu'on affectionnait tant se sont en quelque sorte retourné contre elle car je n'ai pas su gérer. _Elsa avait un petit sourire triste en coin. Eirin était la première personne à qui elle osait parler ouvertement de tout cela. Ses pouvoirs étaient sa force, mais aussi sa faiblesse, ce qui la touchait encore plus. _Mes parents étaient paniqués ! On a emmené Anna voir des trolls, je ne me souvient plus exactement, j'étais si petite, mais c'est grâce à eux qu'elle s'en est sorti. Mon père a prit la décision de fermer les portes du château, et par la même occasion de m'enfermer moi dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de gérer ces pouvoirs. Il me répétait sans cesse « cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas, fait attention, le secret survivra »... Et au final, c'était plutôt moi qui était en train de survivre toutes ces années à rester enfermée, à ne pas pouvoir parler à ma sœur. C'était aussi un choix, mais j'étais incapable de contrôler tous les sentiments qui étaient en conflit en moi. Je ne voulais plus lui faire de mal, je ne voulais plus me faire dépasser par les événements._

Dans les yeux d'Elsa, Eirin perçut la tristesse, la solitude, mais aussi l'extrême sincérité de ses propos. Elle commença à se détendre.

_Depuis cet accident, ma vie se résumait à me cacher. Je ne dis pas qu'Anna n'en a pas souffert, loin de là, mais lorsqu'il y a eu cet accident de bateau pour mes parents, quand ils sont morts... J'ai perdu pied, j'avais peur, ils n'étaient plus là pour me rassurer, pour m'aider. Alors je suis restée dans cette chambre à gérer le royaume alors que je ne me gérais pas moi-même. J'ai réussi, mais je ne sais pas moi même comment j'ai fait. Tu te doutes bien que je n'avais donc pas d'amis, je ne voyais personne. Quand tu m'as lancé le ce défi je... Je pensais que j'y arriverais, je pensais que je pourrais passer au-dessus de ma timidité, de mon vécu, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai pas cette capacité d'adaptation, ma vie je l'ai vécu enfermée ! _Elsa sentit, malgré elle, les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était hors de question qu'elle pleure. Elle fit donc une pause et observa Eirin qui n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre. La porte qu'Elsa avait créé s'était estompée au fur et à mesure laissant la possibilité à Eirin de s'enfuir, ce qu'elle ne fit pas, le regard posé sur Elsa.

_J'ai essayé de reprendre tout ça en main, j'ai essayé de reconstruire ma vie, même Anna a tenté de me présenter des gens, de me faire sortir mais je ne peux pas. _Elle sanglota. _Je ne suis pas comme ça, si j'essaie d'être moi même, ca ne va pas. A chaque fois que j'essaie de protéger quelqu'un, je lui fais plus de mal qu'autre chose, et avec toi j'ai essayé de faire bien les choses et encore une fois ca ne marche pas._

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me mentir, lacha finalement Eirin. Je ne supporte pas le mensonge... Je ne le supporte plus.

Elsa sentit qu'Eirin parlait de vécu, mais elle n'osa pas poser de questions, elle savait qu'elle ne se dévoilerait pas, surtout pas à ce moment.

-Si je t'avais dit la vérité dès le début, je crois que nous n'en serions pas là. Je serais dans mon palais, et toi tu serais seule, perdue dans nos montagnes.

Eirin ne répondit rien, elle était toujours assise dans son coin, elle réfléchissait mais elle semblait perdue aussi.

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu t'en doutais, continua Elsa qui n'osait pas réellement poser sa question, alors... Pourquoi t'être encombrée de moi ?

Eirin se crispa et ne répondit toujours pas, elle n'en avait pas envie.

-Bien, je vais te laisser tranquille, je te rends ta liberté. Je rentre chez moi.

-La nuit va tomber.

-Je me débrouillerais. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Sur ce, Elsa se leva et parti. Eirin ne bougea pas.


	7. Retrouvailles?

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Personne n'est parfait alors oui, un petit peu de retard dans la publication, mais ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de mal car l'histoire touchant à sa fin (encore deux trois chapitre je pense), j'essaie de faire bien les choses, résultat, je l'ai écrit plusieurs fois, et ma beta et moi avons choisi ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de mettre une review, y'a pas à dire, mais ca me motive énormément donc merci!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**PS: j'ai aussi écrit un petit OS sur swan queen pour celle que ca intéresse, disponible depuis hier :)  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ce jour là, Elsa ne fit pas demi-tour, elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder derrière elle. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire et donc elle n'avait aucun remords. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, et si ca devait marquer la fin de leur relation, elle allait l'assumer pleinement. Elle allait peut-être en souffrir, mais au moins elle aura été elle-même. Elsa revint un peu sur leurs pas, là où elles avaient vu un petit point d'eau, un petit lac profond parmi les roches. La nuit commençait à arriver, donc elle s'y arrêta. Elle aurait voulu qu'Eirin l'arrête, qu'elle hurle que finalement, cette histoire n'avait aucune importance et que seul comptait à ses yeux la relation qu'elles avaient tissés, mais la rousse ne sorti pas de sa caverne.

Son cœur ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sentiment de douleur, sentiment qu'elle refoula aussitôt. Elsa serra des dents. _Tu as l'habitude, non ? A chaque fois qu'on s'intéresse à toi, c'est soit parce qu'on intéressé par tes pouvoirs, soit parce qu'on sait que tu es reine. Eirin était l'exception, mais ce sont ces mêmes éléments qui vous séparent... Et pourtant... Pourtant Eirin avait l'air vraie avec elle, non ? _Elsa mit un coup de pied dans l'eau, certaine de ne le faire que pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle s'assit finalement au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau. L'eau était froide mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ce qui la travaillait le plus était ce sentiment en elle qui trahissait un attachement pour la jolie rousse. Quelque fois elle aurait aimé simplement pouvoir dire à une personne que c'était fini et c'est tout, fin de l'histoire, comme si la personne en question n'avait jamais vraiment existé.

Elle sourit en repensant aussi aux personnes qu'elles avaient croisées, notamment par rapport au propriétaire de l'auberge qui lui avait beaucoup plut. Si certes elle avait été timide, elle en avait profité à sa manière. Eirin avait été parfaite dans son rôle, assez sociale pour ne pas attirer les regards, tout en restant assez discrète pour passer facilement dans la masse. Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ces personnes inintéressantes. Elle avait un vécu, des connaissances, un caractère absolument... _Attractif. Cette situation est un pur gâchis. _Elle soupira, las de réfléchir.

Le vent commença à se lever, le ciel semblait refléter son état d'esprit. Elsa se posa donc dans un coin pour se protéger des bourrasques. Épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir là, assise, mais elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, en pleine nuit, lorsque de la pluie glaciale commençait à tomber. Elle retourna vers le dédale de roche mais refusa d'entrée dans la grotte où devait se trouver la rousse. Elle entra dans un autre renfoncement, un peu plus loin. La pluie c'était transformé en grêle, et elle la regarda tombée. Au fur et à mesure, elle se rendit compte que la grotte était plus profonde qu'elle ne le pensait et elle alla donc l'explorer. De renfoncements en renfoncements, elle découvrit que cette grotte était bien plus qu'un trou, mais un véritable chemin. Elle déboucha sur un terrain, et lorsque ses pieds commencèrent à s'enfoncer, elle devina : la plage, elle était sur la plage. Elle ne voyait pas grand chose à cause de la nuit et se fit un feu avec les souches sèches qu'elle put prendre dans le sable. Le feu illumina l'endroit. Il n'y avait personne, absolument personne, et bien qu'elle se promis de faire attention avec le feu, elle s'endormit à nouveau.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eirin tourna et vira dans sa grotte une bonne partie de la nuit. C'est comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur, qu'on l'avait piétiné et qu'on le lui avait remis en place, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'elle puisse profiter des dégâts. Elle avait conscience que quelque chose se passait là, à ce moment, et qu'elle en était en partie responsable, mais elle avait aussi conscience que la reine avait un grand rôle à y jouer.. A la fois elle lui avait menti, mais à la fois elle avait fait ça pour la protéger parce qu'elle tenait à elle. _Elle tient à toi ma vieille, _se répéta Eirin, _depuis combien de temps on ne s'était pas occupée de toi comme ca ? Depuis combien de temps tu attendais qu'une personne comme elle entre dans ta vie, qu'une personne comme elle soit là pour toi, pour ce que tu es tout simplement? _Oui, mais seulement elle n'avait pas prévu la magie. Cette foutu magie qui l'entoure, qui la suit et qui l'oppresse. Pourquoi tout cela ne pouvait-il pas être plus simple. _Rien n'est jamais simple avec toi._ Elle prit un instant pour se poser et dessina sur le sol deux colonnes avec d'un coté les points positifs pour aller retrouver Elsa, de l'autre les points négatifs. Eirin sortait d'une relation avec la magie assez compliquée pour ne pas dire complètement négative. Seulement, Elsa était différente, elle avait quelque chose, elle avait ce quelque chose qui la touchait, qui la poussait à croire qu'il y avait l'espoir sur cette terre. Que tout n'était pas perdu. Pourquoi fallait-il que le cerveau soit si compliqué. _Tu confonds magie et humanité !_ S'exclama Eirin, _Quel mal y a t'il à être né différents, à juste vouloir être soit même ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait eu ses pouvoirs à la naissance. Elle n'a pas cherché à les avoir. _Eirin se rendit compte d'une chose, elle avait trop tendance à tout ramener à ce passé, à tout ramener à Lord Manis et à leur s'énervait elle même. Elle avait envie de dépasser cette peur omniprésente, de devenir forte et de ne surtout pas tout foutre en l'air. Ce n'était pas tant la magie qui lui faisait peur, c'était l'angoisse dû à la souffrance. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle avait son cœur et son corps meurtri. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était fatiguée de fuir Lord Manis, mais ne pas le faire revenait à se donner la mort.

Elsa lui avait posé un ultimatum. _Deux solutions se présentent à toi : tout perdre et fuir jusqu'à ce que la fin te rattrape, ou assumer le fait que est attachée à cette jolie tête blonde et donc lui montrer qu'elle peut te faire confiance, qu'elle a bien fait de croire en toi... _Eirin déglutit, elle ne savait même pas si elle oserait se regarder encore dans un miroir si elle partait. _Tu ne peux pas partir, ce serait laisser Eirin en danger. Elle a promis à sa sœur de me protéger, je dois moi aussi la protéger pour que sa sœur sache qu'elle a eu raison de me faire confiance. _La jeune rousse regarda son tableau, il n'y avait rien dans les deux colonnes et mit donc une croix dans celle qui était positive. Son choix était fait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lorsqu'Elsa vit la jeune rousse faire les premiers pas sur la plage où elle se trouvais, son cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre. Eirin s'avança, à la fois émerveillée par le paysage qui se présentait à elle, et à la fois hésitante.

-Comment est ce que tu m'as trouvé ? Demanda finalement Elsa.

-Il y avait de la fumée, alors j'ai suivi comme la dernière fois... Avec ce qui c'est passé...

Elsa acquiesça, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait dire, ce qu'il fallait faire. Eirin alla s'asseoir près du feu, en faisant signe à la reine de la rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment.

-J'aimerais vous poser des questions, lacha t'elle.

-Je répondrais à toute celle que tu veux.

Eirin ne riait pas, elle avait juste l'air pensive, mais prête à se confronter à la réalité.

-Comment est ce que vous faites pour gérer tes pouvoirs ?

-Je ne sais pas si je les gère, je fais ce que je peux, mais je crois que depuis que tout le monde est censé savoir que j'ai ces pouvoirs, je les gère beaucoup mieux. L'amour des gens qui m'entourent m'aide.

-L'amour... hum... Et comment... Comment est ce que vous faites pour vivre avec toutes ces personnes qui vous ont fait du mal ? Qui ont fait que vous vous êtes caché ?

-Ils ne voulaient que mon bien, je m'en suis rendu compte bien trop tard mais ils voulaient juste m'aider, ils ne savaient juste pas forcément le faire de la bonne manière.

-Et comment Anna a t'elle vécu tout ça ?

Elsa sentait qu'Eirin voulait vraiment aller au fond des choses, et comprendre sans nécessairement juger, mais comprendre pour peut-être mieux en apprendre sur elle et sur les autres comme si elle se sentait impliquée là dedans. Elle n'avait plus du tout ce regard froid de la nuit dernière, mais ses yeux étaient le simple reflet de son grand bouleversement intérieur. Elsa essaya d'être le plus sincère possible.

-Si je te disais qu'elle l'avait bien vécu, je te mentirais. Elle s'est sentie délaissée, abandonnée très certainement, mais encore plus coupable. Elle avait l'impression que toute cette situation était de sa faute, comme si elle l'avait généré, alors que de mon coté je m'enfermais justement en portant le poids de la responsabilité.

-Est ce qu'elle vous a pardonné ?

-C'est une bonne question.

Elsa baissa les yeux pour les plonger dans le bleu de la mer.

-Je crois que oui, j'espère que oui. Ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver comme ça avec une sœur qu'on a l'impression de ne pas connaître. Et pourtant on est si similaire. On a beaucoup parlé ensemble et je pense que sa culpabilité c'est énormément atténuée. Il y aura toujours un peu pour chacune de nous, mais c'est ce qui fait qu'elle profite autant de la vie, et que moi je suis si prudente avec mes pouvoirs. Ça nous structure.

-J'ai énormément de mal avec ça, vous voulez dire que la culpabilité pourrait etre positive ?

-Elle l'est dans le sens où s'il n'y avait pas ça, on n'essaierai pas de reconstruire le lien entre nous qui nous a tant manqué. Sans culpabilité nous serions étrangère.

-Mais pardonner c'est important.

-Avoir de la culpabilité ne veut pas dire qu'on a pas pardonné à quelqu'un, ca veut dire qu'on ne fera pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs, que la personne compte pour nous. Je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait subir à Anna, je l'aime tellement, mais en même temps on ne peut changer les événements... Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

-Non, je réfléchissais simplement, allons plutôt profiter de la plage !

Elsa ne posa pas plus de questions et se laissa donc à promener son regard autour d'elles. Elle réalisa que l'endroit était un des plus beau qu'elle ait vu jusqu'ici.

La mer était cristalline, le son des vagues arrivant aux oreilles des deux compères, le soleil qui réchauffait leurs visages, il y avait tout pour être bien dans cet endroit. N'y avait il rien de plus merveilleux que d'arriver enfin là où on voulait etre depuis le début ? Eirin découvrit les joies du sable avec une cane, autant dire qu'elle avançait si lentement qu'Elsa aurait eu le temps de faire dix fois l'aller retour entre elle et la mer. Mais au lieu de cela, elle alla aider Eirin.

L'eau était bonne, suffisamment chaude pour ne pas fuir lorsqu'on y trempait ses pieds, et suffisamment froide pour que la rousse face tout de même la grimace.

-Attend tu plaisantes, dit Elsa, elle est super chaude !

-Tu es très mal placée pour dire ce qui est froid et ce qui est chaud.

-Tu n'es qu'une poule mouillée.

-Je t'interdis de redire ce mot, coupa Eirin.

-... poule mouillée.

Le jeune rousse grommela quelque chose, sortit de l'eau et commença à se déshabiller sous le regard incrédule de la blonde qui ne put que constater qu'à la fin, elle était en sous vêtement.

Le soleil révéla chaque imperfection, chaque cicatrice d'Eirin, chaque petit point qui la rendait unique. Elle était aussi musclée que marquée par la vie. La rousse commença à s'enfoncer dans l'eau en émettant des petits cris à chaque fois que l'eau touchait une partie de son corps qui n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans la mer. Quand l'eau arriva enfin à sa poitrine, elle se laissa couler.

-Tu es folle ! Hurla Elsa.

-Ramenez vous majesté, je suis sure que c'est un sauna pour vous !

Eirin réfléchit un instant, mais refusa.

-Je préfère rester sur la plage.

-Allez, elle est plutôt pas mal au final !

-Non je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans l'eau. Y tremper les pieds, ca va, mais la tête c'est une autre histoire.

-Voyez vous ca... Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas nager, et la première fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans un lac, c'était celui d'Arendelle il y a de cela un an donc je ne suis pas très à l'aise.

Eirin ne contesta pas et regarda la blonde s'asseoir dans le sable. _La culpabilité peut etre positive, _se remémora t'elle, _est ce que tu sais simplement ce que cela implique pour moi ? _Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer mais toutes ces révélations la poussait inlassablement à se demander si Elsa n'était pas une des seules personnes sur cette terre à pouvoir l'aider avec Lord Manis.

-Venez dans l'eau immédiatement, ordonna Eirin.

Elsa sentit l'air taquin de la rousse revenir.

-On ne donne pas d'ordre à une reine.

Eirin sortit de l'eau pour se mettre à côté d'Elsa.

-Une reine n'est qu'un être humain.

Elsa rit.

-Tu me fais penser ma sœur quand tu dis ça.

Eirin posa un regard interrogateur sur Elsa.

-Elle doit vous manquer, non ?

-Oui, avoir un frère ou une sœur, je pense que c'est quelque chose d'unique. Unis pour la vie.

Le sourire d'Eirin s'effaca. Elle reprit la position qu'elle avait dans la grotte, les genoux contre son visage.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta Elsa.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Eirin ?

La rousse était comme bloquée dans ses pensées.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe la ?

Eirin tourna enfin le visage vers la blonde, avec ce regard profond qui indiquait de l'anxiété et de la tristesse, puis murmura enfin, à l'oreille d'Elsa : « Lord manis est mon frère ». Elle ne laissa pas la blonde réagir et retourna dans l'eau.


	8. le combat final!

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Oui je sais, encore du retard, mais comme c'est le début de la fin, j'essaie de mieux écrire les choses et j'avoue que je n'ai pas assez d'une semaine :) Mais c'est les vacances alors j'aurais plus de temps! Voila pour la bonne nouvelle!**

**Sinon merci pour les reviews et les ajouts en favoris/follow, j'avoue que tout fait bien plaisir, surtout que c'est ma première fanfic.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et bonne vacance pour ceux qui le sont aussi :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa mit un certain temps à digérer l'information. Elle se répétait la phrase plusieurs fois « Lord Manis est mon frère » comprenant chaque mot, mais son cerveau refusait de les associer ensemble. C'est comme s'ils n'étaient pas compatible entre eux Son cerveau fonctionnait à vide, et lorsqu'elle reprit pleine possession de ses moyens, c'était pour se dire que ce n'était pas possible.

La rousse était déjà loin, alternant brasse et nage sur le dos. Elle lui avait soufflée cette révélation comme elle lui aurait dit un simple mot, elle n'attendait rien d'Elsa, elle avait juste eu envie de le lui dire. Elsa sentit ses pouvoirs remuer en elle comme pour lui signaler que tout était lié avec la magie, et que tout se jouerais à la fin sur cela. Elle comprit immédiatement mieux ce que sa coéquipière voulait dire lorsqu'elle disait que la magie avait brisé sa vie. Lord Manis avait eut transformé ses pouvoirs en véritable arme de guerre. Son _propre frère_ était en quête de pouvoir, et il était même capable de tuer sa sœur pour cela.

Elsa se leva et se mit au bord de l'eau.

-Eirin ! Hurla t'elle, Reviens !

La rousse, qui essayait à la fois de s'amuser de la situation et qui était totalement apeurée, lui lança le défi de venir la rejoindre puis fit semblant de ne plus l'entendre aussi. Elsa grommela, Eirin était tellement bien dans l'eau que ca pourrait prendre des heures pour qu'elle revienne sur le rivage.

Eirin vit donc sa coéquipière enlever frileusement son pantalon, hésiter plusieurs fois, puis retirer son pull. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et plongea donc la tête sous l'eau, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la jeune blonde avait disparu. Elle se redressa et retourna un peu plus vers la rive. La reine était introuvable. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle sentit une main se déposer sur son épaule qu'elle comprit que celle ci l'avait devancée. Elle se retourna, voulant lancer un nouveau pique à Elsa, mais resta interdit devant celle-ci. Elle s'était assise nonchalamment sur une plaque de glace, ne touchant ainsi pas l'eau. Toute sa splendeur était rehaussée par le fait qu'elle s'était laissée aller à détacher les cheveux, laissant ainsi voir de magnifiques boucles. Elle avait compris que si elle voulait parler de Manis avec Eirin, il ne fallait pas entamer la conversation sérieusement, il ne fallait pas la regarder et lui demander d'expliquer de but en blanc. _Il faut lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut te faire confiance. _Elsa sourit timidement à Eirin, espérant qu'elle ne prendrait pas mal l'usage qu'elle avait fait de sa magie. Au lieu de cela, la rousse renversa la plate forme de la reine. Malgré la surprise, elle s'enfonça gracieusement dans l'eau, ce qui fit lever les yeux aux ciel Eirin. _Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'elle soit élégante dans tout ce qu'elle fait ?_

-Tu es fière de toi ? Demanda Elsa.

-Plutôt, oui, vous êtes dans l'eau, c'est tout ce que je voulais.

La reine nagea sur le coté pour retrouver pied. Bien que la nage du chien ne lui allait pas très bien, Eirin resta fasciné par le reste de son corps. L'eau était transparente à souhait, comme si personne n'avait mis le pieds ici. Ses jambes ondulaient dans l'eau, sa peau était d'un blanc fascinant, et son corps absolument divin. Elsa lui envoya un peu d'eau pour la faire revenir sur terre.

-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère, commença Elsa, vous vous arrangez bien ?

-Vous savez que vous êtes très drôle quand vous voulez ?

-Je fais mon possible.

Eirin fit signe à sa coéquipière de la rejoindre sur la plage, et elle s'allongea dans le sable pour profiter du soleil.

-J'ai un frère, en effet, il s'appelle Alban.

Elle s'arrêta, Elsa ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle lui pose une question.

_Alban est mon jumeau. On a tout de suite été les meilleurs amis du monde, à faire toutes les bêtises possible. Et voilà, il est devenu cet être, Lord Manis à cause d'une malédiction. Au début, ca ne lui a rien fait, je l'ai même aidé à essayer de maîtriser ses pouvoirs, ca nous amusait. Et puis après, ca l'a dépassé totalement et maintenant il est cette malédiction. Voila, tu sais tout._

-Attend, c'est tout ?

-Il n'y a rien de spécial à dire.

-Je t'ai fait un récit de ma vie mille fois plus long que celui-la !

-Mais je ne t'avais rien demander.

Eirin avait rétorqué avec un ton léger, à la limite de la plaisanterie. Elsa ne savait pas si elle essayait de masquer le fait que toute cette histoire la touchait profondément, ou si au contraire, elle s'en était totalement détaché.

-Bon, je dois t'avouer quelque chose alors, dit Elsa.

-Si tu me dis que tu as toi aussi une jumelle qui est devenu machiavélique, je te préviens, je vais commencer à me poser de sérieuses questions sur toi.

Elsa avait d'abord cru à une erreur, mais elle vit que la jeune rousse ne reprenait pas le vouvoiement. Elle continua, en essayant d'y prêter le moins possible attention.

-Non, Lord manis, ton frère, est venu dans mon sommeil me montrer des images lorsqu'on était à l'hôtel.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a montré ? Grommela Eirin.

-Toi qui lisait des grimoires de magie...

-C'était l'époque où on testait un peu ses pouvoirs, on cherchait des formules, des informations.

-J'ai vu aussi comme un... fantôme qui s'emparait de quelqu'un.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, il s'est passé tellement de choses, une invocation peut etre. Toujours est-il que je suis le canalisateur d'Alban, parce que nous sommes jumeaux, et rien ne peut changer cela si ce n'est le fait que l'un de nous ne meure...

Elsa déglutit, mais continua.

-J'ai aussi vu des choses floues comme si tu essayait de détruire les villes, comme si tu te faisais torturer, je n'ai pas tout compris.

Eirin sentit le regard brûlant d'Elsa se poser sur elle, elle n'osait plus tourner la tête, comme si le fait de se faire capturer par ses yeux allaient lui faire perdre son âme. La douleur qui la hantait depuis des années, ce sentiment de frustration, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu lui remontait en pleine face. Elle devait mettre en mot tout cela, elle devait le formuler, mais le dire, n'étais-ce pas le rendre encore plus réel ? Sa gorge n'avait jamais été aussi nouée, aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Si elle racontait tout cela à Elsa, elle allait lui dévoiler tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était la personne qu'elle était, il n'y allait avoir plus aucune barrière entre la blonde et son cœur, elle serait vulnérable, sans défense. Cette histoire était son bouclier, ce qui lui permettait de garder la tête sur les épaules, ce qui lui permettait d'être forte et de surmonter toutes les épreuves de la vie.

Seulement, elle était là, devant cette femme qui la regardait, qui la protégeait, et elle ne savait plus vraiment comment réellement se comporter avec ceux dont on est proche. Elle pouvait se montrer très sociable, mais elle ne s'attachait pas. Mais là c'était différent. Elle lui avait dit toute la vérité, devait- elle en faire autant ?

C'est Elsa qui détourna le regard et se leva la première.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter tout ça, ce n'est pas mon histoire.

Décontenancée, la jeune rousse se leva à son tour.

-Comment ca ? Je... Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

-Ce n'est pas que je veux pas savoir, mais je peux attendre. Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre.

-Mais je veux te le dire !

-Ca va te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose alors prend ton temps.

Elsa lui lanca un sourire des plus sincères, elle ne voulait vraiment pas la brusquer et c'est ce qui frappa Eirin qui débita son texte à une vitesse phénoménales, sans même reprendre sa respiration : _C'est Lors Manis qui pilla, vola, fit du mal. Quand il s'est rendu compte que je ne voulais pas de ça avec lui, que je cherchais à lui retirer son maléfice, il m'a enfermé. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il gérait très mal ses pouvoirs sans moi alors il a essayé d'extraire le canalisateur en moi. Electrochoc, opérations, et je passe le reste. Et j'ai fini par m'enfuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne me …_

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un souffle. _...tue, _pensa t'elle en refermant les yeux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle sentit le regard d'Elsa transpercer ses paupières closes. Elle n'osait pas la confronter, voir son regard nouveau sur elle, voir le changement que cela allait provoquer. Elle sentit de l'eau sur ses joues. Elsa était-elle en train de l'arroser ?  
Lorsque la jeune blonde enveloppa son corps de ses bras, Eirin comprit alors que non, ce n'était pas de l'eau, mais qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Elsa ne dit pas un mot, elle se contenta de garder Eirin dans ses bras, comme pour le communiquer tout le soutien et l'amour qu'elle avait en elle, sans pour autant avoir à poser des mots dessus. Eirin n'aurait pu dire si cette étreinte avait duré une seconde ou dix minutes, mais elle sut à cet instant qu'elle était en sécurité, et qu'elle n'avait jamais été autant en sécurité qu'à ce moment là. Les émotions explosèrent en elle. Lorsqu'elle rendit son étreinte à Elsa, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable d'arrêter ses larmes. La voilà la vraie Eirin, celle qui est meurtrie par la vie, celle qui ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait mais qui sait que ce ne pourra être pire qu'hier. Celle qui a vécu le bonheur, la trahison, la torture, et qui fuit désormais celui qu'elle a le plus aimé puisque qu'il veut la tuer.

La chaleur d'Eirin envahit le corps de celle-ci, brouillant ses sens encore un peu plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ca lui arrivait, mais là elle avait sa chair contre celle d'Elsa, elle avait sa tête au creux de son cou, ses mains sur son dos. Elle pensa : « _Je suis amoureuse. »_

Immédiatement, Elsa se recula pour la regarder.

-Tu as dit quoi ? Bredouilla t'elle.

Eirin essuya les larmes sur son visage.

-A quel moment ?

-La i peine dix secondes.

-Rien, j'ai rien dit !

_Ai je pensé trop fort ? _S'interrogea Eirin. Comment de pareils mots auraient-ils pu sortir de sa bouche ? Non c'était impossible.

Elsa fit à nouveau un pas vers la rousse. _Prêt, elle est beaucoup trop prêt._

-J'ai... J'ai dit quelque chose ? Parvint à balbutier Eirin.

Jamais une fille ne l'avait perturbé comme ça, JAMAIS. D'habitude, elle avait le contrôle de la situation, elle jouait même là dessus, mais là, elle était totalement possédée et soumise au désir qui la prenait aux entrailles.

-J'ai une question, murmura Elsa.

-O...oui ?

-Y'a t'il un moyen de lever la malédiction à ton frère ?

Embrouillée, Elsa ne comprit d'abord pas la question d'Elsa.

-Je n'en sais rien.

La situation était paradoxale, à la fois elles s'efforçaient de parler d'un sujet sérieux, et à la fois Eirin notait que les pupilles de la blonde étaient dilatée. Sentait-elle la tension énorme qu'il avait dans l'atmosphère ? L'avait-elle entendu prononcer la phrase ? _A t'elle conscience de tous les sentiments qu'elle brasse en moi ? _Eirin eut l'impression que les yeux d'Elsa la relookèrent allègrement de haut en bas. Elle eut soudainement envie de se cacher. Son corps n'était pas son principal atout, surtout vu toutes les cicatrices qu'elle avait. Son corps était aussi scarifié que son cœur. Seulement son cœur là, à cet instant, était parfaitement en train de fondre sous le regard azur de la reine. Eirin se sentait petite et vulnérable. Pour la première fois, le fait qu'Elsa soit plus grande qu'elle la gêna. Elsa se mordit le coin de la lèvre, hésitant à dire quelque chose mais à la fois semblant si sure d'elle. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, lèvres sur lesquels s'étaient arrêté depuis plusieurs secondes les yeux d'Eirin, et alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, une voix grave les interrompit.

-Et bien mesdemoiselles, on bronze ? Résonna la voix tristement connue de Lord Manis.

Celui-ci était arrivé, à pied, par le dédale de roche, si bien qu'elles ne l'avaient même pas entendu ni même sentit venir.

Elsa avait l'impression de jouer au yoyo avec son cœur qui battait d'abord la chamade pour la belle rousse, et qui ensuite s'arrêtait de battre par la peur. Elle se mit aussitôt devant Eirin, prête à la protéger.

-Et bien ma reine, je vois que vous n'êtes pas vraiment en tenu pour me battre ? Il n'en sera que plus aisé pour moi.

-Je ne parierais pas là dessus, rétorqua Elsa qui lui envoya une vague de neige pour leur laisser le temps de se réfugier quelque part.

Seulement, Elsa se rendit vite compte de quelque chose. Si elle pouvait donner vie à la neige, plonger sa ville dans l'hiver éternel, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas faire, et qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, c'était se battre. L'amour n'allait sauver personne ici.

Lord Manis balaya d'un revers de main la magie d'Elsa.

-Pathétique, commenta t'il.

Il disparut dans ce nuage désormais familier et sa noirceur se déplaça instantanément vers les deux coéquipières. Elsa sentit Eirin projeter en arrière. Elle chercha à crier, mais un main lourde s'abattit sur sa nuque, la faisant s'évanouir.

-Et bien, c'était si facile ! S'exclama t'il en se retournant vers Eirin. Et bien _ma sœur, _tu n'es pas contente de retrouver ton frangin ?

-Tu n'es pas mon frere.

-Qu'importe, soupira t'il en faisant les gros yeux. L'important c'est que tu vas mourir ce soir.

Eirin allait se lever lorsqu'elle sentit un poids sur ses bras.

-Prison magique, avant que tu te poses la question, une nouvelle trouvailles. Ce qui est bien c'est que je n'ai plus besoin de faire aucun effort avant de … tuer.

-Oui, je ne voudrais pas m'opposer à ce plaisir.

Eirin eut un rictus qui fit plaisir à Manis. Il la releva avec ses pouvoirs et put lui aussi admirer son corps. Il passa ses mains noircis par le mal sur son ventre, et elle ne put réprimer son expression de dégoût. Eirin serra des dents. Elsa était là bas, allongée, était-elle blessé ? Elle aurait tout donné à cet instant pour à son tour avoir des pouvoirs et se libérer de son emprisonnement. Lord Manis suivit son regard.

-Tu t'inquiète pour cette fille ? Demanda t'il.

-Non.

-Ne me mens pas, je te connais trop bien pour savoir où est la vérité.

-Tu ne me connais pas, seul Alban me connaît.

Il plongea son regard noircit dans ses yeux, il n'y avait ni compassion ni âme qui y vivait.

-Mon frère est il encore vivant la dessous ? Demanda Eirin avec une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle avait été énervée, elle l'avait insulté, elle n'avait rien dit, et ca lui était même arrivé d'essayer de le frapper, mais jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait eu des paroles tendres. L'être recula, surpris.

-N'essaie pas de me déconcentrer, explosa t'il.

-Je veux juste retrouver mon frère, murmura t'elle en détournant le regard.

Elle vit qu'Elsa remuait, il fallait absolument qu'elle gagne du temps. Elle sentait aussi qu'elle perturbait Lord Manis, aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, le simple fait d'être sincère avec lui semblait lui ôter un peu de puissance. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était déjà ça.

-Bien, je n'ai pas envie de jouer le regretter frère disparu. Je peux juste te dire que rien de ce que tu pourras dire, rien de ce que tu pourras me faire ne changeras le fait qu'aujourd'hui, c'est à toi de mourir. As tu une idée de comment je vais procéder ?

-J'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes.

-Pourtant tu étais bonne avant c'est dommage.

-J'ai bien changé depuis. Et je suis prête à me débarrasser de toi.

Eirin sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle remarqua une étincelle, imperceptible dans les yeux de Lord Manis. Son frère était il toujours la ? Manis secoua la tête, sentant qu'il se déroulait quelque chose dans son corps. Eirin jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à Elsa, et se décida à dire à son jumeau ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, la fin était proche. Elle plongea son regard noir dans celui de son adversaire.

-Alban, je sais que tu es là et que tu m'entend, je voulais juste te dire que je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que c'est certainement encore pire pour toi de ne pas pouvoir intervenir.

Eirin eut un sourire compatissant et Manis, un rictus de surprise. La rousse enchaîna.

-Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon frère, mon jumeau, et ce lien qui nous unissait ne se brisera jamais. Tu es toute ma vie et je t'aime.

-Bien finissons en, interrompis Lord Manis, je parle, je parle, mais je n'avance pas.

Il plongea sa main dans le corps d'Eirin qui ferma les yeux. Elle attendait un sentiment de douleur, de bien-être peut-être aussi, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle ouvrit un œil pour voir se qui se passait. Lord Manis était figé, à quelques millimètres de son torse, une force inconnue l'empêchant d'assouvir ses désirs. Il refit une tentative, mais le même phénomène se produisit. Eirin put admirer le fait que l'étincelle qu'elle avait vu dans son regard se répercutait sur sa peau, de petits endroits devenant de plus en plus blanc. Elle comprit que son frère était en train de revenir, était en train de reprendre possession de son corps. Les taches noires restantes se réunirent sur le visage de son frère et s'expulsèrent alors violemment. Le sort emprisonnant Eirin se défit et elle tomba lourdement par terre. Alban tituba et s'écroula sur le sol. Eirin eut juste le temps de le prendre dans ses bras et de voir que Manis se reconstituait avant d'elle-même tomber dans les pommes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa était un peu sonnée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais à en juger par la douleur en bas de sa nuque, Manis l'avait assommé.

_Manis ?_

Les dernières minutes lui revinrent à l'esprit, comme une grande claque. Instantanément, elle retrouva tous ses sens. _Eirin !_

Elle regarda autour d'elle, son pouvoir bouillant dans ses veines, et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Manis, désincarné, était en train de réunir ses dernières forces, le regard fusillant Eirin et un jeune homme. Elsa comprit que c'était Alban, suffisait de voir la couleur de ses cheveux, et elle comprit aussi que cette action était certainement la dernière de Manis, mourant de ne pas avoir de corps à posséder. Elsa sentit qu'au delà de ses sentiments, tout son être réagissait à cette situation. Les sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une montée d'adrénaline poussa en elle, libérant les dernières chaînes qui retenait son pouvoir d'exploser. Elle courra en hurlant après Lord Manis. Tout ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, Eirin n'avait pas fait tout le trajet pour que la seule perspective qu'elle ait sur cette terre soit la mort. Manis ricana, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu' Elsa puisse contrer la puissance qu'il allait émettre. Il écarta les bras, c'était fini.

Elsa sentit son pouvoir se cristalliser, ses veines se geler, et sa peau se transformer en glace. Même son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle, ses pouvoirs, et la protection qu'elle pouvait apporter à Alban et Eirin. Son pouvoir se répandit en elle comme le ferait n'importe quel poison, s'insinuant dans chaque recoins de son être. Ses yeux et ses cheveux s'éclaircirent, prenant la couleur de la neige la plus pure. Elsa plongea devant les jumeaux à l'instant où le sort de Manis allait les frapper. Elle ressentit toute la haine de Manis, jusqu'à ses plus grandes ambitions démoniaques. La glace avait désormais recouvert tout son corps, elle était à son tour l'incarnation de ses pouvoirs. Cette force qu'elle trouvait en elle n'était pas une force magique, mais la force de l'attachement. Quoiqu'elle en dis, Eirin avait touché le point sensible d'Elsa, elle avait touchée son cœur, et elle lui avait accordé sa confiance. Elle écarta les bras, et renvoya cette dose de pouvoir à l'entité qui hurla pour s'éteindre dans la seconde. Ce combat avait été très rapide, trop rapide même, et Elsa pâlit devant l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs. Comment arrêter désormais ce flux qui coulait en elle ? La réponse se présenta à elle lorsqu'elle vit la jeune Eirin. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, ses pouvoirs retournèrent en elle, elle retrouva son aspect normal. Comment le simple fait de regarder cette personne pouvait la calmer ? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à sa propre question.  
Elle se précipita vers Eirin. Elle ne bougeait pas, incroyablement pâle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eirin entrouvrit péniblement les paupières. Le regard d'Elsa reprit des couleurs lorsqu'elle vit sa coéquipière remuer. Elle souffla le prénom de la rousse, soulagée. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent en pleine face. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Alban était allongé, le visage paisible, à coté d'elles, Lord Manis semblait avoir disparut. Elsa, les yeux plongé dans les siens, lui assura que tout allait bien. Eirin vit qu'elle avait les yeux rouges, le visage empourpré, et les joues mouillés. Elle avait pleuré pour elle, elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle s'était inquiété de son état. Le visage d'Elsa était proche d'elle, _si proche_. Le même désir qu'auparavant s'empara d'Eirin qui passa tendrement sa main sur la nuque d'Elsa, et rapprocha le visage de cette dernière, incertaine, pour finalement déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la reine.

**Voilà, encore un chapitre et c'est la fin! si jamais vous avez une idée de ce qui peut se passer, c'est avec plaisir que je lirais vos reviews (bien que le chapitre est déjà quasiment écrit de mon coté ! Alors, à votre imagination!**


	9. END

**Bonjour à tous et voici la suite et fin.**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier.**

**Et sinon, attention, petit passage qui se rapproche du rated T (si j'ai bien compris)^^**

**Voila! bonne lecture à tous et peut etre à bientot, pour de nouvelles fanfictions!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsa avait dit quelque chose, elle ne savait plus très bien quoi, ca concernait Alban. Elles étaient rentrées rapidement sur les terres du nord, dans le royaume, grâce aux pouvoirs de la blonde. Eirin et Alban avaient alors été prise en charge par les meilleurs soigneuses du royaumes. Pour dire la vérité, Elsa n'avait même pas réalisé ce qu'il venait de se produire, si ce n'est qu'Eirin lui avait volé son premier baiser.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, se refaisant la scène, incapable de se souvenir des détails. Elle était restée de marbre, et n'avait rien dit ou fait qui pourrait lui laisser l'espoir qu'il y avait ou non possibilité de... _De quoi d'ailleurs ?_ Se tortura t'elle, _Elle a juste fait ça pour me remercier. Elle ne m'en a pas reparlé non plus, c'est bien qu'elle ne penses pas à autre chose._

Une main toqua à sa porte.

-Elsa, je peux entrer ?

Elsa invita Anna à entrer et celle-ci s'empressa de sauter sur le lit, à coté de sa soeur, puis se laissa tomber près de celle ci. Ce lit, c'était devenu leur lieu de rassemblement et de retrouvailles. Elles aimaient passer des heures à parler de tout et de rien, et à regarder le ciel étoilé en imaginant ce que sera leur vie plus tard, et tellement de questions qui pouvaient sembler futile, mais qui les rapprochait dans ses moments là. Anna lui aurait sauté dans les bras lorsqu'elle était rentrée si elle n'était chargée d'Eirin, blessée, et d'Alban inconscient. Elle lui attrapa la main, tendrement.

-Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez rentrés sain et sauf, lui dit Anna.

-Moi aussi, mais je me dis qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester là bas, j'aurais au moins jamais vu le bazar que tu as mis dans ma chambre.

Anna grimaça. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait prévu de ranger plus tard, mais que ce plus tard était maintenant trop tard.

-Je plaisante, ajouta Elsa devant la mine grave de sa sœur, ca me fera une raison de plus pour te voler ta salle de bain.

-Il en est hors de question !

-Je crois qu'il doit y avoir une centaines de bonnes raisons dans cette chambre.

Anna explosa de rire, c'était un rire simple, franc, un rire qui fait aussi retomber la pression, rire qui se propagea vite jusqu'à Elsa.

-Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, lacha finalement Elsa.

-Je te ferais toujours confiance, tu es ma sœur.

Elsa sourit puis se tut. Elle repensait à tout ce dont elles avaient parlé avec Eirin. Même si elle lui avait répondu franchement, elle avait toujours de doutes quant aux sentiments de sa sœur.

-Tu m'as l'air pensive, dit finalement Anna.

-C'est rien d'important.

-Alors tu peux me le dire.

Anna lui fit un grand sourire, un de ces sourires qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait tout entendre.

-Je me demandais si tu m'avais pardonné pour...

Elsa hésita.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour tout ce qui c'est passé. Je t'ai... laissé toute seule, même quand nos parents sont morts.

-Elsa, il n'y a pas à revenir sur le passé, ca c'est fait, c'est comme ca, et je t'ai pardonné, bien sur.

Anna vit que sa sœur était toujours pensive. Elle continua donc.

-Il n'y a pas à se questionner la dessus. Ce qui importe c'est le futur. Ce qui importe c'est que là je te fais confiance, et qu'on se prouve tous les jours qu'on s'aime.

Elsa posa sa tête sur l'épaule se sa sœur. Elle avait raison, fallait-il en dire plus ? Elle ne pensait pas. La blonde ferma les yeux, elle avait beaucoup d'autres questions, mais elle n'osait pas se lancer.

-Ce n'est pas ton genre de ne rien dire, remarqua Anna, comme pour l'encourager.

-Je... Je ne sais pas.

-Qu'est ce qui peut te tracasser comme ca ?

-Tu es amoureuse de Kristoff ? Demanda t'elle de but en blanc.

-Bien sur que oui.

-Comment le sais tu ?

Anna réfléchis sérieusement à la question de sa sœur. C'était un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Comment sais tu que tu aimes le chocolat?

-C'est comme ça, j'aime le chocolat, rigola Elsa, j'aime son odeur, j'aime son goût, bref j'aime ca. Je pourrais en manger constamment.

-Et bien quand tu es amoureuse c'est un peu la même chose. Tu aimes son goût, son odeur, et tu ne peux plus t'en passer.

Elsa s'était arrêté sur le fait qu'on aime son goût. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire par là ? Anna remarqua le trouble de sa sœur et s'assit sur le lit, excitée.

-Oh mon dieu Elsa, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Les joues d'Elsa devinrent de plus en plus rouge.

-Attend, tu l'as rencontré ou ? Pendant votre voyage ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte, avoua finalement Elsa.

-Tu es tombée amoureuse de son frère ? S'extasia Anna.

Elle vit la grimace d'Elsa, et abandonna cette idée.

-Il n'y avait personne d'autre avec vous donc je ne vois pas.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel, faudrait il vraiment qu'elle lui fasse un dessin ?

-Oh !

Les yeux d'Anna s'écarquillèrent.

-Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'extérieur ?

-Non, Anna... S'il te plait.

-Faut bien admettre qu'elle est jolie, c'est vrai, admit Anna, les rousses ont un charme certain.

Elsa souffla, elle avait comprit. Anna se rallongea à coté de sa sœur, un sourire plus grand que d'ordinaire au visage.

-Tu ne ferais pas référence à une autre rousse en disant ça ? La taquina Elsa.

-Non, mais c'est juste comme ca, c'est pas ta faute si tu es blonde.

-Quel manque de respect envers ta sœur !

Anna lui tira la langue, hésita un instant, et posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Et sinon, est ce que vous avez... vous vous êtes... ?

Elsa sourit devant le tâtonnement de sa sœur. Si certes elles n'avaient pour ainsi dire, rien fait, elle se décida à raconter l'histoire à sa sœur, elle lui devait bien ça.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eirin se réveilla dans la même chambre que la dernière fois, la chambre dans laquelle elle avait découvert Elsa pour la première fois. Elle aperçut un homme sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle, et le reconnut que trop bien. Son frère. Une douleur dans le ventre lui fit comprendre que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, que la reine avait bien sauvé son frère, qu'elle les avait bien sauvé tous les deux, et que ca en était fini de Lord Manis. Elle ferma les yeux. Tout avait été rendu possible par la magie. Si elle avait confronté Manis toute seule, elle serait morte car simple mortelle. La pression accumulée sur ses épaules s'évacua, c'est comme si on lui retirait le poids de la vie, et lorsqu'elle expira, toutes les larmes retenues se déversèrent sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, ce n'était pas non plus des larmes de joies. Elle posa son bras sur ses yeux, et lacha complètement les dernières barrières qui l'empêchait de pleurer. Non seulement elle s'était mis un stress phénoménale, mais en plus elle avait embrassé Elsa, comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de choses à gérer comme ca. _Quelle idiote tu fais ! _Une main se déposa timidement sur son bras, la faisant sortir de ses rêveries.

-Hey ! Murmura Alban.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Alban l'appelait « hey » dans son enfance pour ne pas dire à la fois son prénom, et bonjour. C'était une perte de temps selon lui. Et le voilà, la, maintenant, des années plus tard, toujours égal à lui-même. Ils avaient perdu plus d'une dizaine années de leurs vies et maintenant ils se faisaient face, se dévisageant pour voir ce qui avait changé et ce qui était resté inchangé.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, avoua Eirin, les larmes continuant à lui couler le long de sa joue.

-Je ne t'ai jamais quitté, j'ai toujours été là, mais je n'ai jamais pu m'exprimer, il me retenait prisonnier. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais me revoilà. Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais.

Eirin sentit son cœur se gonfler par tout l'amour qu'il lui transmettait par cette simple phrase.

-J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, dit la rousse, il y a tellement de choses à rattraper.

-Et on aura tout le temps, murmura t'il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Eirin se rendit alors compte que son frère était certainement plus grand qu'elle maintenant, c'était injuste, mais il gardait toujours la même chevelure qu'elle. Ses bras étaient puissants et protecteur, elle souffla donc et arrêta de pleurer.

C'est cet instant qu'Elsa choisit pour entrer dans la pièce, les deux se séparèrent et Alban trouva une excuse pour sortir.

Eirin se surprit à admirer la blonde, elle avait une telle classe, son petit sourire en coin ravageait son cœur. Seulement, Eirin savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle dise à la reine que son baiser était volontaire. Elles ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Elsa était vouée, comme toutes les reines, à se marier avec un homme qui saura l'aimer, lui faire des enfants, et ainsi perpétuée la génération royale.

-Eirin tu m'écoutes ?

-Non, majesté, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées excusez moi.

_Retour au vouvoiement, super, _pensa Elsa malgré elle.

-Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier. Si...Si je t'ai laissé m'embrasser hier...

-Je sais, coupa Eirin, je sais. Je suis désolée, c'était un geste incongru, je ne suis pas sure de l'avoir voulu moi-même.

Cette phrase brisa le cœur d'Elsa.

-Je vous ai embrassé sous le coup de l'émotion et je peux vous assurer que ca n'arrivera plus.

-Je... Elsa en avait le souffle coupé, très bien...

Elsa murmura quelques mots de politesses et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Eirin serra des dents, elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait du mal, mais c'était pour son bien. Et puis elle se remettrait vite, elle n'était pas amoureuse.

Les jours qui suivirent furent relativement calme. Eirin guérissait, et elle croisait de temps à autre la belle blonde, qui lui disait de simples banalités, avant de retourner à ses obligations. Elle ne semblait pas touchée plus que ca par ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et cela la rassura, d'un certain coté. Si cela l'attristait, elle ne le montrait pas.

Ce jour là, un doux soleil tapait sur le royaume, l'air restait frais, mais ce temps poussa Eirin à aller dans la cours extérieur du château. Il y avait un petit jardin, entourés d'arcades. C'est sous ces arcades qu'elle croisa une nouvelle fois Elsa, ses yeux étaient bleu cristallin sous le soleil, et elle accrocha immédiatement ceux d'Eirin. Son cœur s'arrêta, elle était belle, incroyablement belle. Elsa passa devant elle, sans rien dire. Eirin reprit sa respiration quand la jeune blonde ne fut pas dans son champs de vision. Elle se retourna un instant pour voir si la blonde était loin. Elle la trouva, oui, là devant elle, elle avait fait demi-tour. Elsa attrapa le col d'Eirin et déposa un baiser fougueux sur ses lèvres.

-Maintenant c'est à toi de faire ton choix, lui souffla t'elle d'une voix rauque.

Et elle partit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eirin se laissa une journée de réflexion, une seule, mais fallait-il vraiment réfléchir à ce qui était évident, à ce que son cœur lui disait ? Elle se leva donc le lendemain, bien décidée à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à la jolie blonde.

Elle croisa Anna dans les couloirs.

-Tu ne saurais pas où est ta sœur ?

-Ca dépend, répondit la rousse.

-De quoi ? S'étonna Eirin.

-De ce que tu compte lui dire.

Eirin fronça les sourcils.

-Si c'est pour lui dire que tu ne veux pas d'elle, poursuivit Anna, je ne sais pas où elle est, mais si jamais tu veux lui dire que tu l'aimes, elle est dans sa chambre.

-Les nouvelles vont vite, murmura Eirin tout en lui adressant un franc sourire.

-Elle est donc dans sa chambre, répliqua Anna, heureuse.

Eirin s'éclipsa. En arrivant devant la chambre d'Elsa, elle hésita, essaya de calmer son cerveau et fit son entrée, décidée à tout lui dire dès qu'elle la verrait. Elle ouvrit donc la porte mais trouva Elsa endormie. Elle s'approcha. _On pourrait se croire dans une scène de blanche-neige, _se moqua Eirin pour se détendre. Elle s'approcha. Elle aurait pu choisir n'importe quoi, là à cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se pencha sur la reine, et l'embrassa, doucement, tendrement, ne voulant pas la réveiller.

Elle allait se retirer lorsqu'un bras la retint. Le bras d'Elsa était passé dans le dos de la rousse et elle répondit à son baiser. D'abord sensuelle, puis elle se fit plus pressante. Eirin stoppa le baiser lorsqu'Elsa ouvrit les yeux. Elle posa les siens dans ceux de la blonde, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'attendait pas quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'entendit souffler qu'elle avait fait son choix, mais elle était incapable de savoir quand est ce qu'elle l'avait dit. Le sourire d'Elsa fut indescriptible à ce moment là. Elle l'attrapa, et la poussa dans le lit en riant. Eirin se retrouva sous Elsa, la jeune blonde la chevauchant. Elle sourit en essayant de la pousser, mais celle-ci la retint.

-Que vous êtes musclés ! S'exclama Eirin, surprise.

-C'est pour mieux vous maîtriser mon enfant... Murmura Elsa.

Eirin déglutit, comment pouvait-on dire un truc pareil tout en étant aussi désirable en même temps ? Elsa perçu le trouble de la jeune rousse, et elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres d'Eirin.

L'ambiance bon-enfant prit vite une tournure qu'Eirin n'imaginait pas. La reine, d'ordinaire timide, mit la première sa main sous le pull de sa partenaire. Timide, elle ne l'était pas, mais déterminée, ça oui. Eirin la sentit hésiter, pour son plus grand bonheur, puisqu'elle en profita pour elle aussi découvrir le corps de la blonde.

Elles s'embrassèrent, passionnément, réclamant un besoin vital de se sentir l'une contre l'autre, leurs corps brûlant d'excitation. Elsa retira le pull d'Eirin. Celle-ci ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

-C'est de la provocation, soupira Elsa en voyant la poitrine gonflée d'Eirin.

-Je... Je n'avais pas prévu que quelqu'un irait voir sous mon pull, murmura t'elle.

Eirin fut incapable de dire autre chose, elle voyait le regard ardant de sa partenaire. Elsa se montrait à la fois entreprenante, mais dans ses yeux passaient aussi une lueur d'inquiétude. Que fallait-il faire ? Elle voulait tout lui faire. Eirin prit alors le visage d'Elsa dans ses mains. « Tu peux tout faire » furent les seules instructions qu'elle lui donna. Les pupilles d'Elsa se dilatèrent un peu plus lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Eirin se glisser sur sa poitrine et commencer à jouer avec son téton. La journée venait de commencer, et déjà, Elsa pensa qu'elle serait certainement trop courte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le lendemain matin, Elsa se réveilla en sentant une douce chaleur dans son dos. Eirin était là, allongée dans son lit, et tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Elle se pencha pour embrasser la jolie rousse. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas un rêve. Eirin entrouvrit un œil et se retourna en emportant toute la couverture avec elle.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ca, grommela t'elle.

-Hey, la couette ! Et je te regarde comme je veux.

-Alors je garde cette couette, ajouta t'elle en se tortillant à l'autre bout du lit.

Soudain elle se redressa, se retourna et ne put qu'admirer la jeune blonde.

-Ah oui je vais définitivement la garder.

Eirin dévora Elsa du regard. Elle était nue, sur le lit, avec rien de plus que son petit oreiller pour se cacher. Le rouge lui monta immédiatement aux joues et elle se leva à reculons pour récupérer des vêtements avant de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain.

Les deux femmes descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans l'espoir de se retrouver seule. Cependant, elles trouverent Anna, Kristoff et Olaf, à table, en train de se raconter des anecdotes de voyage. Elles les saluèrent avant de s'asseoir près d'eux, un sourire inébranlable sur leurs lèvres.

-Comment ça va les filles ? Demanda Anna, ne résistant pas à l'envie de les taquiner.

-Tout va pour le mieux, murmura Elsa.

-On vous a pas vu hier, dit Olaf, vous avez loupé la soirée du siècle !

Les trois se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? S'enquit Elsa piquée par la curiosité.

-Ta sœur était d'humeur très joyeuse, confessa Kristoff.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, interrompit Anna, trois fois rien.

-Elle était très joyeuse, renchérit Olaf.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? Interrogea Eirin.

Kristoff et Olaf, se lancèrent un regard complice.

-Il se pourrait bien... commença Kristoff.

-Qu'Anna a malencontreusement, poursuivit Olaf.

-Très malencontreusement, intervint Anna, ses yeux implorant la pitié.

-Dit que toi Elsa, et toi, Eirin, étiez ensemble .

-J'ai simplement dit que vous viviez un conte de fées ! Se défendit Anna, Et tout le monde l'a interprété.

Elsa prit une grande inspiration.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle, il aurait bien fallu que ca se sache.

Eirin se cala un peu plus dans son siège, attrapant la main de sa belle.

-Et elles vécurent heureuse et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, souffla Olaf.

Ils se regardèrent, et explosèrent tous de rire.

**The end.**


End file.
